Fairy Bells
by Aria6
Summary: Axel goes out to buy porn and ends up with something he did not expect... his very own fairy sex pet! How can tiny fairies be a sexual pet? Well, there are enhancements... Axel/Roxas, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Axel sighed to himself as he carried a boxed set of videos up to the cashier.

They weren't exactly porn, but they were very close. Extremely close. Well… actually, they were porn. Animated porn with a smattering of a storyline that mostly involved big guns and explosions as well as a touch of romance, then… porn. Normally he wouldn't have been caught dead buying porn but it had been a long time. Axel had broken up with his last lover, Larxene, on very bad terms and it seemed like all the people he was remotely interested in were already taken. Even his luck at finding one night stands had been poor and after almost three months, Axel was resigned to getting intimately acquainted with his palm for at least one night. But he'd decided he needed a bit of wank off material and the magazines Larxene had left in the house just weren't cutting it. And if anyone asked him about these, he could always claim he'd bought them for the storyline. Really. The guy ringing up his purchase looked at it closely then glared at him.

"Have fun." He said almost nastily, and Axel blinked. This place had porn a ton nastier than this, what was this guys' problem? "It's too good for you." Axel frowned, about to take offense but the person behind him was clearly impatient so he just left, shaking his head.

"Too good for me?" Axel muttered to himself. That was a really weird comment. Stuffing his purchases into his motorcycle's saddlebags, Axel got on the bike and set about going home. It took almost a half hour to get home, winding through the traffic in the core, but Axel finally fetched up at his home.

It wasn't much to look at. An older house in the lower-middle class part of town, it creaked with every step and desperately needed a coat of paint. But the roof was sound, the plumbing worked and best of all, it was completely paid off. It had belonged to his mother before she'd died of lung cancer. That had finally gotten Axel to kick his cigarette habit, although he sometimes still wished for them. Axel fixed himself a quick supper, a grilled cheese sandwich with a pickle and a slice of tomato. Nibbling the food, he opened the package to inspect his purchases.

And very nearly spat out his sandwich.

"What the fuck?" Axel exclaimed, lifting out the contents of the box. Instead of the DVD's he'd been expecting, there was a great deal of careful packing surrounding a… vial? As he lifted it out, a card fluttered out and Axel picked it up, reading it.

_Congratulations! You are the special winner of one of our new, improved Fairy pets!_ Axel almost swallowed his tongue. A _fairy_? He didn't want any kind of pet, let alone a fairy! _This extremely expensive, exclusive pet is yours, free! We wish you all the best with your new Fairy pet. If you have any concerns, please call us at 1-888-SEX-PETS._

"Wait. SEX pets?" Axel felt completely baffled. Fairies were tiny! Looking into the vial he could see only glittering mist so something odd had clearly been done to this one, but still. Fairies were, at the largest, the size of his hand. How could one be a sex pet? And that was a disturbing thought all by itself. There was good reason for fairies being pets, but they were almost as smart as people. Making them into sexual pets just didn't seem right. Carefully setting the vial on the table, Axel shoved aside the packing and pulled out a few other things in the box.

"An instruction manual and… super deluxe pet food? Oh nice." Axel felt a little disgruntled. He'd have to feed this thing now. "I bet it costs a fortune. Hmm, I wonder if this was what the cashier meant?" If this thing really was expensive, that was probably it. Axel leafed through the manual, skimming it

_You may be asking yourself, how can a fairy be a sexual pet? _It was like the manual was reading his mind. _This is a most unusual fairy. While all fairies are natural shapeshifters, this one has been specially enhanced for your pleasure. Fairy magics have been combined with succubi energies to create a miraculous whole!_ Axel frowned. Succubi and incubi had all kinds of unpleasant instincts and they were dangerous as hell to keep as pets. _But never fear. This pet is completely safe and ready to help you in your pursuit of pleasure. You will find that your pet is a touch telepath and will respond with you during intimate moments._

"Premature ejaculators of the world, rejoice." Axel muttered, then glanced at the vial, shaking his head. He flipped to the section entitled "Getting Started".

_Remove your pet from its packaging._ Axel rolled his eyes at the unnecessary instruction and kept reading. _Open your pets vial by breaking the seal with the copper pick attached to the vial. Stare at your pet as it forms and it will assume the form of your deepest desire. However, if you want a surprise, look away while your pet is forming and it will take its natural fairy form. If this form does not please you, just ask the pet to change to your desire and it will do so._ Axel frowned, rubbing his head for a moment. He'd seen fairies before, they were all extremely cute. A full sized one would have to be pretty as hell… yeah, he wanted to see that. Carefully breaking the seal, Axel averted his gaze as the mist flowed out. He heard a sharp breath being drawn and looked up.

Into incredibly blue eyes. Axel stared, caught in those beautiful orbs and it took him a moment to register the rest of the fairy. Glancing it… no, him over, Axel saw that it was a beautiful boy fairy. He had lovely blond hair in a spiky mess that made Axel want to touch it. Soft skin was beautifully displayed by an outfit that seemed to be just filmy harem pants and behind the fairy were glorious butterfly wings, shining a deep, vibrant blue. Axel drew in a deep breath, blinking, and suddenly realized the fairy was afraid. He was trembling and waiting for Axel to do something.

"Uh, hey." How did you greet a sexual pet, the living equivalent of a blow up doll? Yeah, he had no idea. "What's your name?" It was probably good to start with basics. The fairy blinked, licking his lips for a moment.

"Roxas." He whispered, then seemed to remember something, kneeling down and bowing his head. "I am here to serve your pleasure." Axel frowned down at the blonde head. That sounded rehearsed. What exactly did they do to train these things? Probably not something he wanted to know.

"Hey, don't do that." He quickly made the decision that he was going to treat Roxas like a normal human being, mostly. "Sit beside me." The fairy perched on the sofa beside him. "My name's Axel." He picked up a bag and examined it. "A teaspoon? Oh, you eat in your natural size?" It occurred to him that just questioning Roxas would have to be easier than reading the whole instruction manual, although he'd do that too. He hadn't asked for a fairy but if he had one, Axel was going to take the responsibility seriously.

"Yes Master." Roxas whispered and Axel looked up with a frown.

"Really, call me Axel." He poked the fairy in the knee, making him blink. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He doubted Roxas had suffered at all as a mist in the bottle, but he still might like something to drink. Roxas nodded and Axel fished through the box, finding a water bottle. "Pure spring water from… oh please." Shaking his head in disgust, he used the two tiny saucers that came with the kit to pour out a bit of food and water for Roxas. Axel watched, interested, as the fairy shrank down to his real size and picked up one saucer, drinking from it. "Hey, with the way you can shift between sizes you could feed yourself, couldn't you?" That would be very useful. Axel vaguely remembered seeing special food and water dispensers on sale at the pet store, but Roxas wouldn't need those. The fairy just nodded, taking a bit of the nut blend and eating it dutifully. He didn't seem to enjoy it much and Axel made a mental note to visit the pet store and get some other things. Fairies needed very pure food and water but that didn't mean it had to be boring.

"Yes M – Axel." Roxas stumbled for a moment before remembering to call him by name and Axel smiled. That was really rather cute.

"So Roxy, have you ever watched TV before?" The fairy hesitated then shook his head. "Well, lets see if I can find something easy to understand…" Axel flipped through the channels. "Fox, fuck Fox, right-wing nutbars… Friends, eww, even worse… What in FUCK was that? No, I don't want to know…" Roxas watched uncomprehendingly as Axel surfed through his cable TV, muttering to himself and finally settled on one particular show. "This'll do. Wipeout is always so hilarious." Roxas quickly ate one last handful of the food before fluttering back to the couch and changing back to human size. Axel looked over at him with a smile but the fairy was looking at the TV intently.

"Axel? What are they doing?" He asked tentatively. Axel laughed.

"The rest of us are trying to figure that out… no, hah. Actually, they're competing for money. It's not a lot of money but being on this show is probably some fun." Axel leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head as he watched a woman fall off a ball. "Ohhh, that must have hurt." Roxas giggled then blushed as he saw Axel smile at him.

They watched contestant after contestant get knocked down by padded arms, fall off balls and end up in the drink. Axel put an arm around his little fairy pet and felt Roxas stiffen for a moment before curling up against him.

_Touch telepath…_ He mused to himself. That meant Roxas would respond to his sexual desires, but did it mean the blonde could tell what he was feeling in general? Axel rested a hand on the blonde's arm and concentrated on how much he simply _liked_ the fairy. They'd just met and it didn't mean much, maybe, but Axel was feeling better about having a fairy pet all the time. Sure, he might be expensive to care for but how could the cute blonde not be worth it? Even if he hadn't meant to get a fairy.

"Master… if you didn't mean to get a fairy pet, how did you end up with me…?" Roxas asked softly, his blue eyes soft and vulnerable as he looked at Axel.

"Axel, Roxas. Wait, did you hear me thinking that?" Axel was a bit taken aback. He hadn't said that, could Roxas actually read thoughts? The blonde nodded, a touch frightened.

"I mostly feel emotions but sometimes I can catch thoughts." He whispered and Axel patted him soothingly on the shoulder.

"Oh. Well, okay." That was a bit odd and slightly uncomfortable, but Axel was an open sort of person. He was sure he could get used to it. "Well, Roxy, it's like this." Axel picked up the little slip of paper that the fairy had come with and gave it to him. Roxas just looked at it sadly before handing it back.

"I can't read." He said simply and Axel stared for a moment before blinking.

"Oh. Of course, you probably read fairy." Roxas opened his mouth to correct Axel then stopped as the redhead started reading off the little blurb. That made the fairy blink.

"I – I was a giveaway…?" Roxas suddenly shivered and Axel gave him a curious look. "Just w-worried about my brother." Axel frowned, not understanding as Roxas rubbed his eyes. "Th-they told us in training that we'd be ex-expensive toys and valued but if they just gave us away then… then…" Axel winced as he understood what Roxas meant. He wished he could say he was wrong to worry, but he knew Roxas was right. People valued things they spent a lot for, but free items were often treated cavalierly. And what if his brother ended up with someone who really didn't want a fairy?

"I'm sure he's fine. If someone doesn't want him, they can always return him for a refund." That reassured Roxas a little, and Axel smiled, flipping off the TV. "So, Roxas. I have to be blunt here. I thought I was buying some videos and I got you instead, so I'm sadly lacking for wank off material." He leaned over, pinning the fairy against the couch a bit and making Roxas swallow nervously. "And I haven't gotten laid in ages." He gently kissed the fairy's cheek, hearing Roxas gasp. He was sure the blonde could feel his lust.

"Your wish is my command, master." Roxas said softly, and for once Axel didn't object to the title. The thought of the blonde calling him master while getting his brains balled out was kind of erotic, actually. And Axel most definitely wanted to screw the fairy into the floor.

"Well, let's take this to the bedroom." Gently picking Roxas up, Axel carried the fairy to the bedroom, smiling. He seemed to weigh almost nothing, although… "Say. Those wings of yours… is missionary comfortable or would you prefer something else?" Axel somehow doubted that lying on his back was at all comfortable for Roxas. The fairy blinked, then smiled shyly.

"Doggie is best for me." Axel laughed at the thought of fairies doing it doggie style, but it did make sense. The wings would be able to move freely, even flap for the one behind. Maybe he'd let Roxas be on top sometime, if the fairy wanted… but not tonight. No, tonight he wanted to ravish the little fairy and Roxas seemed to be catching his mood, resting his cheek on Axel's shoulder and looking at him adoringly. That had to be at least partly feigned, but Axel found he didn't care. Setting the fairy on the bed, Axel stripped off his own clothes and caught Roxas looking at him. The fairy smiled, a touch nervous but gaining confidence as the redhead slid onto the bed beside him. Axel smiled and hooked his fingers under Roxas' waistband, pulling down the harem pants. To his mild surprise, the fairy was already half-erect, but then Axel remembered. Touch telepath, Roxas was mimicking his own arousal. Laughing softly, Axel leaned down to pant a kiss on Roxas' tip before taking the little fairy in his mouth. From the way his legs parted and the soft moan that escaped him, Roxas definitely enjoyed it. Fingers tangled in red spikes as Roxas gasped, eyes wide as Axel pleasured him. He'd mostly been taught how to give this kind of pleasure, not receive it.

"Axel." The needy note in Roxas' voice was incredibly arousing, but Axel found himself a bit distracted. Roxas tasted interesting, not quite like a human. There was something almost sweet, and he smelled very fresh, an almost minty smell. "Master, please, I'm going to… going to…" Roxas moaned, struggling to hold back his release. He didn't want to anger Axel. But the redhead suddenly deep throated him and Roxas tensed, blue eyes going wide. "Ah!" Roxas released with a cry of ecstasy, arching and tensing in pleasure. Axel swallowed it easily, a bit surprised at the taste, which was slightly sweetish. Pulling back, he wiped away a bit of liquid from his lips and caught Roxas staring at him, blue eyes wide.

"Fun, hmm?" Axel said playfully and Roxas blushed and nodded. "Now…" Axel reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and hoping it wouldn't bother Roxas. But it shouldn't, it was meant to go sensitive places after all. Roxas saw what he was doing and obligingly went onto all fours, his wings fluttering as Axel began to slowly stretch him out. Between the stimulation and the touch telepathy, it didn't take long for the blonde to be hard and erect again. Roxas gasped softly, shutting his eyes as Axel placed the tip of his throbbing cock at the blonde's entrance, then slowly began easing his way inside.

Axel gasped, feeling like his mind was shutting down as Roxas' insides clamped down on him, _hard_. He was so hot and tight in there, and it didn't feel quite human but that didn't matter a bit. Axel groaned in pleasure as he imbedded just his tip into that heat, hearing Roxas gasping raggedly at the feeling… then thrust all the way in in a single smooth move, making the fairy cry out in mingled pain and pleasure. Axel knew he should wait, let Roxas adjust, but his body had demands and he quickly started thrusting in and out, taking the fairy in a quick rhythm.

Roxas trembled under him, reacting to every move he made with cute little moans and gasps. Axel felt himself getting close just from that but pulled it back. He wanted to make this last. And it seemed to go on almost forever, the wonderful flex and heat, the way his thrusts smoothed out as they learned each other until it all just seemed to _flow._ Sweat was beading on the fairies' sweet, creamy skin and Axel licked it away from the back of Roxas neck, feeling the soft wings fluttering against his chest. Roxas was rolling his hips with every thrust now, and gasped as Axel nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing the warm skin there.

"Master, please." Roxas gasped out, feeling his own release so close, yet out of reach. The touch telepathy tied him to Axel and it was incredibly uplifting, feeling the human inside him and in his mind, the intense pleasure and need from the other. But he couldn't release until Axel did, and unlike most of his trainers Axel was stretching it out. Almost too much, and Roxas didn't have to look down to know his penis was weeping, yearning for completion. "Axel, please, I need it!" Roxas clenched around the redhead, hoping he would understand and was rewarded with a rich groan.

"Roxas, god." Axel speeded his thrusts suddenly and Roxas cried out in pleasure as he felt Axel nearing his release. "Roxas!" Axel suddenly let go, filling the little blonde with his seed. Roxas came at the same moment, wings stiffening as he released powerfully onto the bed beneath him. Axel relaxed against the blonde, gently kissing him before pulling away. "Was that good?" Axel's tone was a bit teasing. He knew it had been good. Roxas blushed and nodded, then suddenly resumed his normal size, to Axel's surprise and disappointment. "Uh… I was hoping we could cuddle, sleep together." But Roxas shook his head.

"I can only keep that size for an hour or two a day, Master. It's very draining." Axel blinked, surprised, but he hadn't had time to look through the instruction manual thoroughly. There was probably something about that in there.

"Oh. Well, okay." He frowned as Roxas settled on one of his pillows. "But you don't want to be on the bed then. I'm a really active sleeper and I bet it would hurt if I rolled over onto you. Here." Axel took the pillow, with Roxas still on it, and moved it over to the desk he had in the corner. "How about here? It'll be a lot safer." Roxas nodded, looking up at him with a tired smile.

"Thank you, Master." He said softly and Axel shook his head with a smile.

"Axel, Roxas." He gently petted the fairies hair with one finger, making him laugh softly.

"Axel." Roxas curled on him pillow, reflecting that this might be a good place to be before he dropped off to sleep…


	2. Demyx and Things You Can Do in a Hot Tub

Several days later.

Axel looked intently at his computer screen as Roxas watched TV and sang quietly to himself. The song was pretty, although not beautiful the way some fairy songs could be. But Roxas hadn't been bred for his voice.

Axel was reading up on fairies and he'd already learned a lot about them he hadn't known. He'd already known there was no such thing as a wild fairy. They were extinct in nature, largely due to man. Partly it was pollution, but fairies could actually adapt to a bit of contamination. It was mostly due to humans pushing them out of their habitat, along with the pixies. Pixies were uglier, meaner and more aggressive than fairies so when the two had been shoved out they'd started battling over the forests that were left. The fairies had lost and the pixies had no use for living fairies. They would have died out entirely if humans hadn't already been keeping them as pets and zoo exhibits.

It was rather sad. Fairies were intelligent and a there was a movement to get them rights, but Axel didn't think it would ever go anywhere. Because when you got right down to it, what could fairies do in modern society? All they could do was look pretty and sing. Fortunately, they were very pretty and their songs were nicer than a canary, so they were popular as pets.

Over the years, fairies had also been bred for various traits. Some had been bred to be singing fairies, with exquisite voices. Some were bred for the shapes and colors of their wings. Apparently, there were several different breeds with very distinct wing patterns. From the internet, Axel learned that Roxas was a Royal Blue, a companion breed noted for being very friendly and personable. That made sense, really. He also discovered, to his mild horror, that he'd won quite a prize. The sex pets were very new and the prices to buy one were what you would expect to pay for a small car.

He also picked up plenty of other facts, and some were mildly reassuring. The singing fairy websites noted that a fairy had to be at least content to sing, so Roxas was doing okay. Also fairies could eat normal human food, although not a lot and only what the fairy said tasted good. Fairies could detect excessive chemicals and would refuse to eat anything with them. Axel thought that was a good thing. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Roxas accidentally poisoning himself. Speaking of which… Axel considered that and went to get some strawberries out of the fridge.

"Hey Roxas? This website says you can eat regular food if it tastes okay. Would you like to try some strawberries?" Roxas glanced up hesitantly as Axel started to pop open the pack of fruit. He stood up and flitted over, looking the berries over.

"Maybe…" Roxas finally selected a full, ripe berry and sniffed it. "It smells okay." He bit into it and Axle had to grin. The berry was easily half his size. "It's not bad." Roxas could taste some residue on it but it really wasn't bad enough to harm him. Axel nodded, glancing over at the nut blend.

"I'll need to get some more food for you, different varieties." Cats and dogs might not mind being fed the same thing over and over, but he was sure that would get very tedious for Roxas. The fairy brightened at that, smiling. "Would you like to go with me? We could pick out some more clothes too." The pet stores carried all kinds of little outfits designed for fairies. They were a lot like doll clothes, but better made and far more expensive. Which only made sense, since real doll clothes didn't have to worry about irritating sensitive skin or being comfortable. Roxas nodded.

"Sure." He flitted up to Axel's shoulder, settling there as Axel left the house, locking the door behind him. Then Axel paused, looking at the motorcycle and frowning.

"This isn't going to work. You could get blown off my shoulder. Maybe you could travel in the hard case?" He opened it and looked inside as Roxas looked a touch nervous. "…Hn. This isn't good. Damn, the first time I wished I had a car."

"It'll be okay Axel." Roxas said firmly. He was sure it wouldn't be pleasant in the hard case, but he could handle it. "There are balls you can get from the pet store, and I'll be fine 'til we get there." Then he hopped off Axel's shoulder and let himself down into the case. "…Ew! This thing smells like… pickles?" Axel couldn't help but grin at that.

"Yeah, I had a bottle bust last month in there. At least it's been a while, hey?" Roxas made a face up at him before Axel shut the case. He was very careful on his way to the mall, nothing like his usual driving. But the inside of that case wasn't padded so anything he did would jostle the fairy inside.

Roxas was still looking a bit green when Axel let him out of the case, but he quickly revived and perched on the redhead's shoulder as they walked into the mall. Mall security ignored them… pets weren't supposed to be allowed in the mall but they generally looked away from very intelligent ones like fairies, pixies and mini-dragons. Axel made a beeline for the pet store, which was huge and had a large selection. He grabbed a basket and looked around.

"Exotic pets? I bet that's it." Axel got jostled by a woman with a shopping cart and Roxas had to grip his hair tightly to steady himself. "Ah, here we go." Axel looked over the outfits and snorted as Roxas stared wide-eyed. "Good grief! So what size are you anyway?" He picked up a little sailor outfit and shook his head. "Will these things change with you when you shift sizes?"

"Um, no. You need the special ones over there." Roxas pointed to the outfits with the SEX-pets brand. Axel looked over the prices and winced.

"They're really trying to hose your buyers. But I can put it on my card. Pick out, hmm, five outfits you like." Roxas hesitated then flitted around, finding several outfits he liked. They were all slit in the back to allow for wings and made of a soft, shimmering fabric, but the ones he picked were far less revealing than his pants. Axel puttered around the pet food as Roxas looked. "Dried fruits treats? Hmm." Axel finally selected several different nut mixes, some dried fruit treats and a tin of what promised to be sweet nectar. It was all very expensive but it would last Roxas a long time. He also grabbed some special fairy soap and bubble bath. Then he pulled Roxas' chosen outfits off the pegs, adding them to his basket. "There. That should do it."

"Thanks Axel." Roxas said softly and Axel smiled, glancing over at him for a moment. The little fairy looked so happy, smiling and fluttering gently beside him. Axel paused over a display of little fairy beds. They looked more comfortable than the pillow Roxas was using right now.

"Hey, try these out." Axel picked one up and Roxas landed on it, laughing a bit as the fluffy pink bed tickled him. After sorting through a few of them, they settled on a dark green and blue bed that felt nice and comfortable to Roxas. And of course, they needed a good pet ball. Axel looked over the purchases with a combination of amusement and horror as he realized how much it was all going to cost. "Huh. It's good I have a steady income." This was going to put a dent in his savings, but he'd be able to handle it. Roxas looked at him curiously.

"Axel? I was wondering. What do you do?" Fairies were well acquainted with humans and Roxas knew Axel had to have a job, but he hadn't seen the redhead doing anything he could define as one.

"I'm a real estate agent." Axel said with a small smile. "I'm pretty good at it, too, although I'm not rich." Axel knew he was actually very good at it. He'd suffered in the recession, but despite that he was still a going concern where other real estate agents had gone bankrupt. But then, he'd always lived a modest life, even during the height of the bubble. With a paid off house and motorcycle, he had no real debts aside from his credit cards and some nice savings. Roxas looked a bit puzzled by that reply.

"What does a real estate agent do?" Roxas asked and Axel paused, reminded that the fairy wasn't really human. He paid for his purchases and was walking out to the motorcycle when he replied.

"A real estate agent sells homes for people, Roxy." Axel didn't think that was a good enough explanation, from the look on Roxas' face. "See, there are a LOT of humans right? Selling houses involves all kinds of paperwork and you have to find someone who wants to buy it. So when humans want to sell their home and find a new one, they get a real estate agent to sell the old one and find a good new one for them. The agent gets paid a percentage of the sale, so they try to get as much as they can. See?"

"I see." Roxas watched as Axel put away the purchases into the motorcycle's hard cases. "Axel? Weren't we going to see the rest of the mall?" He couldn't help but sound a little wistful. He hadn't seen very much. Axel grinned.

"Sure! Just wanted to put this away." Axel locked the hard case then started back into the mall. "So, want to go see the Body Shop?" Axel asked innocently and Roxas nodded.

"Sure!" A few minutes later the fairy was almost crying and Axel felt a bit bad for what he'd just done. "That was… hachoo… mean…! Achoo!" Roxas was sneezing violently from the onslaught of fragrance.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it would hit you like that." Axel said repentantly, holding the little fairy in his hands. Roxas sniffed and rubbed his nose, glaring up at Axel weakly for a moment before flitting up onto his shoulder again.

"Next time I'm blowing my nose on your hair." He muttered in Axel's ear, making the redhead choke then laugh.

"No way!" Axel led the little fairy to a display of all natural soaps and soon the Body Shop was forgotten as they puttered through dozens of stores. For Axel, it was all very old hat but having Roxas around made the mall interesting again. The fairy acted like he'd hardly ever gotten out, and Axel figured that was probably the case. They finally ended up in the food court, and Roxas wrinkled his nose at Axel's plate of ersatz Chinese food, sticking with a handful of dried fruit treats.

"I don't know how you can eat that. It smells awful." Roxas said frankly and Axel grinned.

"Tastes great though." Roxas looked dubious as Axel tried the lemon chicken. "Although… I don't think this is chicken. I probably don't want to know what it is." The fairy shook his head as Axel ate the fried rice. "Don't worry Roxy, I'll live. If this food could kill half the city would be dead."

"Hm, I suppose." Roxas still didn't think it was good for him, but he couldn't stop Axel from eating what he wanted. And the redhead seemed to eat okay most of the time, from what little he'd seen. "But I'm not trying it."

"I wouldn't want you to. It would probably make you sick… likely the MSG in it." Axel thought that was the most likely culprit for bothering the fairy, although knowing the mall food it could be a lot of other things. "So Roxas? What's it like being a fairy?" Roxas paused in his chewing, then shrugged.

"I really don't know." He met Axel's eyes as the redhead stared at him, his blue eyes sad. "I was born in captivity and taken away from my parents when I was just a baby." Axel winced, mentally cursing himself. He'd known fairies were pretty much only bred in captivity, but it hadn't occurred to him that they would be treated like kittens and puppies and ripped away from their parents as soon as they were weaned.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd have been raised by your parents. Hey, you mentioned you have a brother?" Axel changed the topic a bit. "Was he a twin? I have a twin brother too, you know." Roxas stared at him, surprised.

"You do?" That was a bit of a shock. Axel smiled and nodded.

"Reno. I'll introduce you to him sometime, he's a really great guy. I bet you'll like him." Although Axel actually wasn't sure how Reno would react to Roxas. Or more specifically, to the fact that he was a sex pet. That was sure to inspire his twin to plenty of horrible jokes at Axel's expense.

"I hope so. Axel? Do you have any other family? Parents?" Roxas asked curiously, but Axel shook his head.

"Dad died when Reno and I were kids and mom passed two years ago from lung cancer. She left most of the liquid assets to Reno and the house to me." Axel took a drink of his coffee and grimaced. "Jesus! This stuff is like battery fluid… yeah. Reno has some kind of high powered bodyguard job for a rich guy. I don't really know everything he does, but he's always traveling so the house would have been useless for him. It all worked out really well." Axel's tone turned a little wistful. "Mom was a smart woman. I still miss her." He didn't really miss his father, but he'd been very young when his father had vanished from their lives, the victim of a construction accident. "Hmm, what time is it?" Axel checked his cell phone for the time and shook his head. "We better get home. I have some houses to show today." He had a young married couple who were really interested in getting their first home, and he thought he had just the right place for them. Roxas nodded.

"Okay." He was starting to feel a bit tired anyway. Clinging to Axel wasn't exactly easy, especially with the way the redhead could move suddenly. He fluttered to Axel's shoulder as the redhead threw away his trash, then walked briskly out of the mall.

They'd have plenty more days to explore anyway.

* * *

"Hello?" Axel flipped open his cell phone. He was back on his motorcycle, following the happy couple to another house. He was relatively certain they would like it, it was one of his favorites.

_Axel! I need your help with something._ Axel blinked, then scowled. It was just like Larxene to call him out of the blue months after their breakup, and act like they were best buddies or something. He sometimes wondered if her mind had any passing connection with reality. _I hear you got a fairy pet?_

"Um, yes. Larx, I'll call you back later, I'm driving my motorcycle." He was already catching some dirty looks, too, trying to driving one handed. Cutting her off rudely, he put the cell phone away and concentrated on the road. Fortunately he had lots of time to call back as the couple explored the new house and ooh'd and ahhh'd over the hot tub and kitchen. "Hey Larx. Sorry about that. So what's up?" Larxene had a way of drawing him into her reality, Axel reflected. He was genuinely curious now about why his ex would call him about Roxas.

_I was wondering if you would like a second one? Marluxia gave me a singing fairy but he's not working out for me. He never sings, just glums around his cage._ Axel blinked. Cage? He'd read on the websites that fairies were better off uncaged, as long as there weren't any cats around. Dogs could be problematic too, but cats tended to love fairies in a bad way and fairies could sometimes fight back. But then, Larxene wasn't a pet person. What had Marluxia been thinking?

"Sure I guess. He'll be able to keep mine company." That was a nice thought. Roxas surely got bored while he was at work, even if Axel didn't really work much. "Want me to come pick him up around, oh, seven?" Larxene would be off work then. She was probably calling him on her lunch break.

_Sure! Thanks Axel._ Axel shook his head, putting his phone away and wondering what he was getting into as he showed the young couple the yard.

Whatever it was, he'd find out at seven.

* * *

"So this is the fairy." Larxene swung the cage, making Axel wince and grab it.

"Careful!" He looked at the little fairy inside. He was clearly a Powderpuff fairy, named for their huge white wings that seemed to be made of down. He had sandy blonde hair in a really silly cut and from the look on his face, he was terrified. "Is this a canary cage?" Axel wrinkled his nose as he took in the pile of wood chips that had clearly been serving the fairy as a toilet. This was not ideal fairy care in the least.

"Yeah, it's what he came with." Larxene seemed blithely unconcerned and Axel quickly choked off the desire to give her a piece of his mind. Singing fairies were often sold in canary cages, but store owners were supposed to mention that they weren't meant to be lived in. Maybe someone had told Marluxia, or maybe they hadn't. Pet store employees could be as lazy as anybody.

"Well, you can keep it. I have a pet ball to carry him in." Axel opened the door to the cage and held his hand out to the fairy. "Hey there. What's your name?" The fairy just stared at him and Axel noticed his eyes were almost as blue as Roxas'. And the outfit he was wearing was… filthy. So was the fairy, actually, and he wondered when was the last time he'd been given a bath. No wonder he wouldn't sing.

"He won't even talk." Larxene's disdain for her little fairy was clear. "I called him Mr. Flutter." Axel winced at that and tried to figure out how to extract the fairy. If he had to pry the male out of the cage, he could hurt him.

"Well, um… fairy. Get in my ball? There's some dried fruit in there." Axel coaxed the little fairy, opening the ball. The fairy blinked and licked his lips, smelling the fruit. He hesitantly flitted forward, then carefully climbed in the ball. Axel sealed it after him as the fairy grabbed the dried fruit. Axel was glad he'd thought to put it in there as a bribe. "There we go. I'll take good care of him."

"Whatever you want." Larxene was clearly just glad to be rid of the fairy, but Axel bit his tongue and just smiled at her. He didn't want to do anything that might make her think of keeping the fairy. He carried the little fairy out to his motorcycle and put him in the hard case. The ball would keep him from being bounced too much. Soon Axel was on his way home, weaving in and out of traffic effortlessly. When he finally got home and extracted the pet ball, the fairy inside wasn't looking happy.

"Sorry about that. Motorcycles are always an interesting ride for a passenger." Axel apologized and the fairy looked up at him nervously. Axel opened the door to the house, shoving it open. "Hey Roxas! Look what I got!"

"What?!?" The little fairy shot around him, making Axel laugh. Then he landed on the ball and peered into it. Axel laughed a bit more at the shocked expression on the two fairies faces. "Wh-what?" The look Roxas gave him was almost betrayed, and Axel hastened to reassure him.

"He's a singing fairy, Roxas. My ex had him and I think she's been mistreating him, so I couldn't leave him with her. I'm not sure what his name is." Roxas blinked at that but looked a bit mollified.

"He can't change sizes?" At Axel's nod Roxas relaxed, then tried to tug on the ball to open it. Axel grinned and opened it for him, making Roxas immediately recoil. "Oh smelly!"

"I know. He doesn't seem to have a change of clothes either. C'mon, lets all have a bath." Axel had been getting more use out of his hot tub than he had for years, and it was all due to Roxas. The internet and manual agreed that fairies liked very hot baths, and that suited Axel down to the ground. The silent fairy looked at him warily but Roxas grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom eagerly. As Axel poured the water he was vaguely aware of the two fairies whispering. When the hot tub was full, he pulled off his own clothes and climbed in, watching Roxas and the new fairy. It took a few moments, but Roxas coaxed the newcomer into taking off his clothes and jumping into the water. The look of bliss on the little fairies face was touching to see, especially when Axel squeezed out a tiny drop of the special fairy soap and he was able to really wash himself. Axel was unhappily sure that Larxene hadn't had any of this soap, and normal cleansers would hurt a fairy.

"I'm Demyx." The fairy finally said shyly after Roxas poked him in the side a few times, and Axel smiled. Even from those two brief words, he could tell the little Powderpuff fairy had a lovely voice.

"Hi Demyx. I'm Axel and this is Roxas." Axel leaned back in the tub, just enjoying the hot water and closing his eyes. "Roxas can show you how we do things around here. He's a special type of fairy, he can be human sized for a few hours a day, so you'll never have to worry about missing a meal even when I have to be away." Demyx looked very happy at that and Roxas frowned, wondering if his human had been forgetting to feed him. The little blonde looked very thin.

"You'll like it here." Roxas whispered to him and Demyx looked at him hopefully, but clearly not trusting just yet. Roxas smiled as he looked up at Axel, half asleep in the hot water, and remembered something he'd been meaning to do. "Watch this."

Axel blinked, becoming vaguely aware of an odd sort of pressure. Glancing down, he saw Roxas was… sitting on his cock? Axel swallowed, feeling a jolt of heat in his groin as the little fairy smiled brightly up at him, straddling his penis like it was a log in the river. A log that was rapidly getting harder and lifting up the little fairy.

"Uh, Roxas. If you don't want to do anything else, you might want to stop that." Axel said huskily then groaned as Roxas hugged his penis, making it really jump. Demyx was staring, completely unsure about what was happening.

"I want to do something else." Roxas said, his voice full of promise and suddenly there was a full sized fairy in his arms. Water went sloshing and Demyx had to scramble out of the bath, but neither of them cared as Roxas straddled him, warm lips finding his. "You're the best owner I could have gotten." Roxas was sure of that. He'd sensed all kinds of dark, horrible lusts and feelings during his training but Axel didn't want anything sick or perverted. He just wanted… him. And there was an odd, warm, almost loving feeling when they made love. Roxas could almost have believed that Axel really _liked _him, as more than just a sex partner. But that was silly. He was just a pet. Still… Roxas kissed Axel and put all his warmth, all his feeling into it, feeling the redhead respond with feelings just as intense.

He wanted this to last.


	3. Sora

"I don't know how you can do that."

"It's not that bad." Roxas said drowsily. He and Demyx were sleeping on Axel's bed as the redhead was out showing houses. Axel wouldn't mind and the pet bed was too small for the two of them. Roxas was sure Axel would be getting Demyx a second bed and some clothes too. Right now he was wearing one of Roxas' outfits, but he didn't need the special fabrics that could change sizes with him.

"But they smell so… so funny!" Demyx fretted and Roxas laughed.

"It's not that bad." That was actually a bit of a white lie. It wasn't very good. Part of it was diet. Roxas had once had a trainer who was a strict vegetarian, and he'd smelled a bit better than most humans. But mostly it was just that humans were non-magical animals. Roxas had been told that any non-magical animals had a smell like that, from deer to dogs. Although he'd never encountered any of them. Maybe Axel could take him to the zoo? "You get used to it." That was true. Roxas was so used to the smell that he hardly noticed it anymore, and the succubi power he was infused with helped. They were magical too but to them, humans smelled good. Although that was more in an edible way. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Demyx almost looked close to tears for a moment. "We have a _bathroom!_" Roxas almost laughed, but stopped as he realized Demyx was serious.

"You mean you didn't before? Ew!" Axel had gotten a strange little fixture for the toilet, a kind of little rest he fitted on underneath the seat cover, so they could easily use the toilet. To Demyx, that had been a discovery. He'd never seen anything like it. "No wonder you were so dirty. Hey, want some chocolate treats?" Axel had found some special chocolate bits that were made for fairies. They had cost a small fortune but Roxas loved them already. Demyx looked intrigued.

"Sure." Roxas changed to his human sized form long enough to raid the chocolate bag, but conscientiously took some of one of the new nut blends too. "Make sure you eat some nuts with it or you might get a sore stomach." Roxas had already made that mistake, although he'd concealed it from Axel. He didn't want the redhead to get a vet bill for something that silly. Demyx tried the chocolate and blinked, eyes going wide.

"That's wonderful!" He thoughtfully mixed the chocolate bits with the nut blend and tried that. "Oh, this is better!" Roxas blinked and tried mixing the two as well.

"You're right, that's nice." The crunchy nuts along with the chocolate were really tasty. Demyx started to quietly sing as he ate and Roxas smiled, listening. The Powderpuff fairy really did have an exquisite voice. As he ate, Roxas reflected on how happy he was to be here. He hadn't expected to be, not at all. He'd just hoped whatever master he had wasn't cruel or too ugly. He'd expected to be treated like a… a _thing, _a toy without feelings. That was how the trainers had treated him and Sora.

Axel was so much more than he'd expected or hoped for. The redhead was handsome, thoughtful and genuinely good in bed. The succubi energy he had been infused with made it so that any experience felt good, but Axel really was good. And more importantly, he seemed to genuinely care about Roxas. He was going to such lengths to make sure his fairy pet was comfortable, it was touching.

"Could you turn on the TV?" Demyx said wistfully. From what he'd said, the one thing he'd liked about Larxene's house was that his cage was within sight of the TV, and she tended to leave it on when she left for work. Demyx had quickly become addicted to daytime soaps. Roxas grinned.

"You don't need me for that! Check this out." Roxas jumped onto the remote and hit the power button with one foot, hard. The TV flicked on as Demyx stared, amazed. "See!" Roxas danced along the keys, turning it to ABC. "Aw, no Wipeout. This Week with George whozit? Ew!" It was political and Roxas didn't understand politics at all. He didn't care to either and with some difficulty he called up the guide and started looking through it. "Hmm…"

"The Young and the Restless! Watch that! I need to find out what's going to happen between Victor and Ashley!" Demyx almost bounced with excitement. Roxas blinked but obligingly turned to that channel. "Then we can watch General Hospital!"

"Okay." Roxas found the drama unfolding on the TV mystifying and a bit annoying, but Demyx clearly loved it and his love was almost infectious. Especially when he started to really sing, a sweet song of genuine happiness. Roxas smiled and joined in, although his voice was nowhere near Demyx' quality.

It really was nice to have another fairy in the house.

* * *

A week later.

Roxas smiled and waved to the fairies in the little enclosure as Demyx buried his face in Axel's hair, afraid. Demyx seemed to be frightened of everything new. He'd been scared of Axel for days, but had tentatively come to trust the redhead. Now he looked to Axel for protection from anything strange and new.

They were at the zoo, and it had taken a bit of coaxing to get Demyx to come. He'd finally agreed when Roxas had threatened to start watching the Food Network instead of General Hospital. It had been a horrific thought for the little Powderpuff fairy.

"Demyx, come on. They're behind glass, they're not going to hurt you." Axel said, amused and a touch exasperated with the blonde's behavior. Axel counted four fairies so far. They had mostly come out to wave and smile at Roxas, and Axel easily identified them as Fire Lilies, a rare and not very desirable fairy breed. They had very large brown and red wings and the fairies themselves mostly had red hair. They were pretty enough, but according to the internet they were even more delicate than most fairies, didn't have good voices and weren't that personable. A lot of experts thought they were close to the ancient fairies, before mankind had started breeding them for certain traits. That meant they were being preserved by zoos and research facilities all over the place.

This zoo was very good, and the fairy enclosure had been sculpted to look like an ancient forest. The fairies were in little treehouses that reminded Axel of a product he'd seen on the internet called a fairy hutch. He made a mental note to see if Roxas and Demyx would like one. Possibly not, it was hard to say. Roxas pressed a hand to the glass and a curious female fairy touched it on the other side, looking at him with bright green eyes.

"You know, they look a bit like you." Demyx spoke up and Axel grinned, looking down at him.

"Well, fairies and people do resemble each other." The more exotic breeds included black fairies from the African rainforests and oriental fairies taken from China. Fairies seemed to have the same attributes as the people they lived near, so Axel vaguely supposed Fire Lilies might have originally come from Ireland. He and Reno definitely had Irish heritage, although it was three generations back. The fairies behind the glass got bored and flitted away, and Axel moved on to the other enclosures.

Roxas and Demyx both stayed on his shoulders as he paused at the pixie exhibit. With dark green skin, oddly flat features and dragonfly wings, pixie's weren't ugly but they were nowhere near as pretty as the fairies. A few of the pixies flitted up curiously, but most ignored them. Pixies and fairies were almost mortal enemies now, after the way they'd been forced together and ended up fighting over the remaining forests, but most of the fairies and pixies here had likely been bred in captivity. They only knew of the enmity as something that had happened in the past. Roxas tentatively waved and a few of the pixies waved back before flitting back to the games they were playing. They had a stick and ball, and were using it to play what looked a lot like a game of baseball. Axel grinned at that.

"If I end up getting more fairies, maybe you could do something like that." Demyx looked daunted at the idea and Roxas shook his head. He didn't want more fairies. Demyx was great for company but Axel was _his._ Roxas blinked at the thought, suddenly wondering. Was he really being possessive about the redhead? But Axel was the one who owned him, not the other way around. It was odd.

They got to see the other magical and mostly endangered animals, including a pair of breeding unicorns and their cute little colt. There was also a rather tired looking gryphon and a few sirens. Those turned out to be a disappointment. Instead of beautiful women, they had looked like particularly ugly penguins, although their song was beautiful. Fortunately, there were anti-glamour enchantments on the enclosure to keep any idiot tourists from getting eaten. Axel took Roxas and Demyx to see the more normal animals too. Lions, tigers and bears were a little prosaic after unicorns, maybe, but still a lot of fun. Especially the monkeys.

"That one's picking his nose and eating it." Roxas pointed and Axel turned his head, grinning.

"Someone ought to teach them about manners, huh?" Axel said teasingly and Roxas shook his head with a smile. Demyx was looking at another monkey uneasily.

"What's that one doing?" Axel squinted and winced.

"I'm not getting into what that one's doing. Let's go look at the flamingos." Roxas started to giggle as Axel walked away, ignoring a confused and curious Demyx. It took a couple hours but they finally were all tired and wanting to go home. On the way back, though, Axel happened to notice a little strip mall with a pet store.

"Hmm." Demyx could use a few more clothes and he'd just gotten a commission for a house. Making a quick and inspired decision, Axel entered the strip mall and parked, before pulling out the two pet balls. "Hey guys. There's a pet store here, I thought we should get some more clothes for Demmy." Letting the two fairies out so they could take their places on his shoulders, Axel stepped inside the shop and glanced around.

It was clearly an independent store and not a very good one. All the staples were there though, and Axel searched a bit before finding a fairy section. He frowned at the clothes, picking one up. The outfits were good but there wasn't much selection, and Demyx was looking dubiously at a sailor suit. Axel was vaguely aware of Roxas leaving his shoulder, but didn't mind. The little fairy would call for him if he had a problem.

"Axel!" Sure enough. Axel looked up with a blink to see Roxas tugging on him, his eyes full of… tears?

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Suddenly concerned, Axel followed the little blonde to the back of the store. That was where the live animals were kept. There were a few puppies that needed a wash, some cute kittens and – "Oh, a fairy." Axel examined him with a frown. The little fairy was sitting in a canary cage and looking at them listlessly, his blue eyes dull and without hope. Axel winced as he looked at the wings. He was a royal blue like Roxas, but one wing had been almost entirely ripped away. It was still there, but it hung in sad ribbons and Axel doubted the poor thing could fly. That made the canary cage even worse, since he couldn't use the perch. And one of his legs was badly scarred, as if it had been broken and not properly set. Axel flicked up the price tag and blanched.

"Okay, who in their right mind would ask 10k for…" Axel trailed off as he suddenly realized. "Oh. A sex pet." They went new for twenty thousand. But this poor pet had been marked down to half price. Roxas choked and sobbed.

"Axel, it's Sora." Axel's eyes widened as he realized, glancing between the two fairies. Yes, he could see the family resemblance. But Sora wasn't moving or saying anything. Why wasn't he greeting his brother? He just stared at them, eyes blank and empty.

"Roxas, listen to me." Axel said softly and seriously. Roxas blinked and wiped his eyes as Demyx fluttered nervously. "You need to pretend you don't know him, and don't react to anything I say. You got it?" Roxas looked confused and Axel quietly explained. "This is an independent store so the prices aren't fixed. I'm going to try to bargain for him, I just can't afford ten thousand dollars. He's pretty ripped up so this might work but you need to pretend you don't care, okay?" If the shop owner got wind of the fact that Sora was Roxas brother, Axel was sure he'd end up paying full price. And while he could technically do that he really, really didn't want to. Even five thousand would be a very painful hit.

Axel walked up to the front counter to speak to the clerk there. "Hey, I was interested in that fairy in the back. But ten k is a bit steep. Is the owner in?" He was sure the young girl behind the counter wasn't the owner. She nodded listlessly.

"Sure. Mary! Got another asking about that fairy." She shouted to the back and Axel winced. An older woman came out of the back, frowning, and immediately snapped at him.

"Are you serious? I'm tired of explaining to people that that's really his price." Axel glanced at the fairy indifferently as Sora looked away.

"I'm serious, but that price is ridiculous with that wing. Even if he is a sex pet." Axel added as she scowled at him. "It's not like he looks that good anymore."

"Sex pets can take on your deepest desires. He doesn't need to look good for that." She snapped and Axel frowned. Technically, she was right.

"Still, he might need some expensive vet treatments. I'll give you two thousand for him." He offered and her eyes flashed. But from the look she gave the cage, Sora had been here a while. Axel knew that Roxas had been in stasis until his bottle was opened, so it was possible Sora's bottle had been found long before the blonde's. How long had he been in this pet store?

"Not likely! Eight thousand." They bargained back and forth, and Axel finally got her down to four thousand five hundred, with a pet ball thrown in. The canary cage would never fit into the hard case, even three pet balls was going to be a squeeze. Sora sat listlessly and Axel had to reach in to pick him up. Even Roxas speaking to the little fairy didn't help and Axel set him in the pet ball as gently as he could. Roxas slipped in after him and hugged his brother. That contact finally seemed to reach the little brunette fairy and he hugged his brother back, burying his face in the blonde's chest.

Axel drove home very carefully after that, not wanting to jostle the two fairies sharing a ball. They really shouldn't be doing that, he knew, but he wasn't going to stop Roxas from comforting his brother.

But even when they got home, Sora wouldn't speak to any of them. He just huddled against his brother and shivered, hardly looking at the food. Things were very quiet the rest of the night, and Axel didn't ask Roxas to join him in bed. The blonde was busy with his brother.

Axel wondered what had happened to the little brunette. He was sure that sooner or later, he would find out.


	4. Marluxia and Namine

Axel looked over his bank account statements with a small hum of satisfaction.

Until the fairies had come into his life, Axel had pretty much been working only part time. He'd managed to make a small fortune during the bubble and had invested it intelligently in companies that were still doing well. His portfolio had taken some hits but in general it was good, providing him with a nice income. Until a few cute little fairies had come along, he hadn't really needed to work very hard. Now he was dusting off his skills and promoting himself again, and finding that even in a recession he still had a knack for moving homes. It helped that his city was still doing pretty well, of course.

He'd almost managed to pay off his credit cards again, and that was a good thing because he wasn't going to cancel his vacation. Speaking of which…

"Hey Roxas? Can you take care of everyone while I'm away?" Roxas looked up, startled, and Axel smiled. "Reno and I are taking a Caribbean vacation together this year. There's no way I can get you guys past customs, so you'll have to stay here." He and Reno had planned their vacation and put down the first payments long before Roxas came into his life.

"Sure! When am I going to meet Reno?" Roxas let the question distract him from Sora. It had only been a day, but Sora wouldn't speak or do anything except cuddle up to him. He was doing that right now, in fact, and Roxas gently ran a hand through brown spikes as he looked down at his brother. Sora was sleeping, arms around his waist, and looked like a resting angel.

"Probably right before we fly out for the vacation, actually. Reno doesn't come by very often, he's based out of Midgar and his boss keeps him on his toes." Axel had a feeling that Rufus was more than Reno's boss, but that was his brother's business and he wasn't going to ask. Axel hesitated, looking at the two fairies. "How's Sora doing?" Roxas winced, looking down.

"Not so good." He'd barely managed to get the brunette to eat, and Axel dearly wanted to demand his money back. It took some brass balls to sell a fairy who would hardly eat for four and a half thousand dollars. But if he asked for is money back she'd demand Sora back, and that wasn't happening. "Axel, he needs to go to the vet." Roxas had been able to get a very good look at Sora's injuries and while he didn't think there was anything that could be done for his leg, the wing might be repairable. Fairies were magical beings and their wings were more subject to repairs than a lot of things. And if it couldn't be fixed, it needed to come off. The dangling strands were hurting Sora now, full of sensitive nerves that were scraped every time one of the strands touched something. Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Sora's forehead, then looked up as he felt Axel sit down on the couch beside him. The redhead was looking down at him with a serious expression in his green eyes.

"I know. But I don't want to take him there until he can at least talk to us, tell us what happened. The vet might want to know." Axel looked at the little fairy sadly. "And I don't want him to be traumatized anymore than he is." Roxas hesitated, then nodded.

"It can wait." Sora wasn't in any danger of dying and the wounds wouldn't get any worse from waiting. "Thank you so much, Axel." Roxas knew that repairing the wings would be expensive, but Axel would do it if the vet said they could. He understood how much flying meant to a fairy. Axel smiled and gently ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help." He'd never imagined fairies could find such a place in his heart. He'd never even liked pets until now, but then, he'd never owned one that could talk to him before. Axel grinned as he reflected on the fact that he was quickly turning into a 'fairy person.' The websites had claimed that fairies were like popcorn, you couldn't have just one, and it seemed they were right. Demyx dreamily started to sing, and Roxas joined in a moment later. Axel listened for a moment, smiling, then blinked as a third voice joined in.

"Sora! You sang?!?" Roxas and Demyx both stopped singing as Roxas hugged his brother, who blinked and winced as his broken wing was jostled. Axel was suddenly hopeful as he looked at the brunette. There was more sense in those big blue eyes than he'd seen before.

"Roxas…? This isn't a dream?" Sora said, confused, then suddenly burst into tears and hugged his brother back. "Roxas!" Roxas just held his brother as the brunette wept, burying his face in his vest.

"It's okay Sora, it's okay. You're safe now." Roxas soothed him, until Sora hiccupped, quieting and glancing around.

"But Roxas… you must have an owner…" Sora said with quiet dread and Axel winced as the brunette looked up at him, eyes wide and traumatized. Roxas hastened to reassure him.

"This is Axel. He's really nice Sora, I like him a lot. Over there is Demyx. We're happy here, really. Sora, what happened to you?" Roxas gently petted Sora's hair, then stroked his remaining wing. Fairy wings were always a bit sensitive, so that felt good. Sora shuddered and the story began to come out.

He'd been bought at full price from a dealer, by a middle-aged man who'd come out of the closet with his wife. She hadn't been willing to let him have a gay lover but had grudgingly said yes to a sex pet. According to Sora he hadn't been nice at all, but the sex had been the very least of his problems. The main problem was the other inhabitants of the house. The man had three children who didn't like his pet at all, as well as two cats and a Doberman. The cats liked him all too well, and Sora had spent days curled at the bottom of his cage as a cat sat on top, just watching him. Or worse yet, batting his cage and making the small fairy cry. The cage was large, a real fairy enclosure, but the cats could still move it around and they had terrified him. The children had often poked him with sticks and taunted him, so much that Sora went for days without eating from the stress.

Things had come to a head when the children had forced him out of his cage so the dog and cats could chase him. He'd already exhausted his time at full size dealing with their father, and hadn't been able to resist. Axel's hands clenched into fists as Sora sobbed in remembered terror, stammering out how the dog had caught him and broken his leg after a cat had torn apart his wing. The dog had been swinging him through the air by his leg when the mother found out what was happening and rescued him. She didn't like him at all either but she'd been mindful of how much he'd cost. She and her husband had decided that dealing with his injuries and trauma would be too expensive, and had dumped him at the pet store for fifty dollars. That made Axel angry all over again at the pet store. They'd known how badly damaged Sora was and had just been trying to chisel some unsuspecting buyer.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Roxas said tearfully. He was shocked at how badly his brother had been treated. He'd been worried for him when he found out that he was given away for free, but someone had actually paid full price for Sora then let him be treated like this. It was horrific. "You're going to be fine now, I swear. Axel is really nice and it's good here."

"No cats or dogs? No children?" Sora said, his voice small and fragile as Roxas hugged him tightly.

"None." Axel said firmly and Sora burst into tears again as Roxas patted his back. Axel waited until the crying jag was over before speaking gently. "Sora, we really need to get you to a vet to take a look at your wing. Do you think you're up for it?" Sora nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Please… I know they'll probably have to take my wing off but it really hurts…" Sora hated the way his wing felt right now, hated the way the fibers dragged and tingled whenever he brushed something. It made him lose his appetite, too, and he was feeling very weak. Axel nodded, expression serious.

"Alright. I'll see when they can fit you in." Axel got up and went to the phone, calling the exotic vet he'd found. They were very expensive but not many places handled the care of fairies, pixies and mini-drags. "Hey, this is Axel Bashanova. I was wondering what the soonest appointment I could get is? Really? Excellent! I'll be there." Axel hung up the phone, grinning. "Good news! They had a cancellation and there's an appointment open in two hours." Roxas looked relieved and Sora was nervous, but nodded. He really wanted his wing taken care of, one way or the other. "Although if they say they can reconstruct it, they'll probably have to make an appointment for a later time." Reconstruction work would take hours. But Axel rather doubted it was going to come up. He'd read up on wing injuries after they'd brought Sora home and he doubted the wing would b at all salvageable.

They would just have to see.

hr

Axel and Roxas both watched as the vet, a younger oriental woman, examined Sora thoroughly. Her face was expressionless as she surveyed his healed wounds.

"What happened to him? Do you know?" She was aware that Axel had only had his fairies for perhaps a month, and Sora's injuries were clearly much older than that. Axel answered as Sora looked down.

"A dog and a cat." The vet grimaced and nodded. Cats in particular were the bane of fairy and pixie life, although it could be perfectly safe if a cat was raised from kittenhood with the fairy. One of the cutest pictures on the internet was of a cat pinning a laughing fairy down with one soft paw and grooming her. But introducing fairies to grown cats was dangerous. Fairies were just too small and the way they flitted through the air activated predatory instincts. Cats were a natural predator to fairies and pixies in the wild. The same was true of dogs, but less so. Dogs that didn't have a strong prey drive could live happily with fairies even when they met as adults, although fairies usually regarded them as a nuisance.

"Well." The vet carefully examined the wing, lifting a few of the strands and ignoring Sora's wince. "I have bad news. This might be repairable but the cost would be considerable, and there would be no guarantee of success." From her expression she didn't like what she was saying, but felt it had to be said. "It would cost at least ten thousand to try." Axel winced as Sora sniffed and Roxas looked down. Both fairies knew that was a tremendous sum. "To be honest, I would recommend just taking it off. The chance isn't really worth it. Even if the reconstruction is successful, I doubt he'd ever get full range of movement back." Axel took a deep breath, looking at Sora.

"Sora, are you okay with that?" The little fairy looked up, surprised he would ask, then hesitantly nodded.

"Y-Yes. I mean… I never thought I would fly again anyway." He'd already resigned himself to being flightless. Roxas flittered down to hug him and Sora hugged him back. The vet sighed.

"Well, that will still cost about a thousand dollars and will require an operation. Would this Sunday be good? I have an opening." They quickly agreed to Sunday at three PM. Axel gently picked up Sora, settling him into his pet ball as Roxas flew back to his shoulder.

"Let's stop at the pet store on the way home and get him some more clothes." Axel considered the pet ball for a moment. It was clear, but still not an ideal way to carry Sora around the mall. "And maybe I could buy a basket for when we go places." That would be rather cute, actually. Demyx and Roxas on his shoulders while the little flightless fairy was in a basket on his arm. And even if Sora could fly, Axel was fresh out of shoulders.

"That would probably be good." Roxas liked the idea. At least Sora wouldn't be stuck at home when Axel took them out on trips. He jumped down into his ball and Axel put it in the hard case, making a mental note to see about getting more carrying space for his motorcycle. Or maybe trading it in for a real touring bike. The pet balls weren't that small and if he got another fairy they wouldn't be able to fit.

Wait. Another fairy? Was he really planning on getting one? Axel considered it for a moment then laughed as he started into traffic. No, he wasn't planning on getting another fairy but they just seemed to be happening to him. Idly he wondered if any of his other friends would have a fairy they wanted to dump on him.

He had no idea how prophetic that thought would happen to be.

hr

Axel smiled as he watched his three little fairies at play in the hot tub. Sora was actually standing on his stomach, since he couldn't use his wings to float, but Axel was more than willing to be his footrest. Roxas had been a bit jealous at first but he'd quickly seen the sense in it. Fairies didn't naturally float without both wings, so Sora had to tread water or sink. Axel frowned for a moment, wondering how Sora would get by when he was away, then laughed at himself. Sora could just take his full form and use the shower. The little fairy looked up at him curiously and Axel smiled at him.

It had been over a week and the vet had done an excellent job removing the remains of his wing. He actually looked very cute now, with just the one remaining wing. The vet hadn't been able to do anything about his leg and Sora walked with a pronounced limp. Fortunately, between the two of them Demyx and Roxas could carry Sora up onto the couch or the windowsill, and that was all he needed. The couch to watch TV and the windowsill to enjoy the sun and watch the city life going by. All in all, everything was going very well with his little pack of fairies. Even his finances were looking good and Axel thought the trip to the Caribbean would be no problem at all. Although if it was, he could just borrow some money off Reno. His brother was never stingy. Axel was dozing off when the phone rang. Yawning, he picked up his cell. He was expecting a call about a deal being finalized, so he'd taken it with him and set it on the edge of the hot tub.

"Hello?"

_Axel, this is Marluxia. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. _Axel blinked, focusing his attention a bit. Marluxia wasn't his friend. He'd been the one who stole Larxene away from him, actually, although Axel wasn't holding a grudge anymore. But Marluxia couldn't know he was over it so this was a surprise. _I know we're not on the best of terms, but there's no one else I can think of I'd trust to do this for me._

"Hmm? You wouldn't trust Larxene?" That was just weird. Marluxia sighed.

_Larxene least of all. I heard she gave you that fairy I got for her. Would you mind taking care of another, for a short time? _Axel blinked, startled at that. _I have to go to the hospital and take some tests. It's probably nothing but they say I should plan to be away from home for a week, and my mother has cats. I can pay you for your time and I have plenty of supplies for her._

"Uh… sure, I suppose." Axel could see why Marluxia wouldn't trust Larxene with this, given how badly she'd treated Demyx. Although… "What were you thinking, giving that fairy to her? He was in bad shape when I got him."

_I was thinking it might get me in her pants._ Axel was startled into laughter by the honesty. _It worked, too. I'll bring my Namine over tomorrow, if that's good?_

"Sure." Axel picked up his blackberry, consulting his schedule. "I have an open house in the evening. Can you come by in the morning?"

_Certainly. Would eight be good?_

"That would be fine." It was earlier than he usually got up, but Axel could always get back to sleep. Closing his cell, Axel looked over the fairies. Roxas and Demyx were splashing each other and Sora was looking at him curiously. "Hey guys, listen up. We're getting a new fairy tomorrow." They all turned to stare at him, a bit shocked. "She's probably only going to be staying a week though. Her owner has to go to the hospital."

"She's not a sex pet, is she?" Roxas said suspiciously and Axel grinned, shaking his head.

"Jealous Roxas!" Roxas blushed but looked stubborn as Sora giggled a bit. Axel smiled. "No, I'm sure she's not a sex pet. I'm not sure what type of fairy she is, but we'll find out tomorrow." Axel vaguely recalled that Marluxia had owned a fairy for years, so she definitely wasn't a sex pet. They were a very new thing, barely a year old. Roxas nodded, satisfied, and went back to his game. Axel watched him with a smile, reflecting on how odd this was. Was Roxas his pet or his boyfriend? Or both?

Axel rather thought it was both. They weren't equals and never would be, Axel took care of all the bills and literally owned the little blonde. But it wasn't just a master/slave or owner/pet relationship. They liked each other, and there was no reason they couldn't spend the rest of their lives together. Fairies were shorter lived than humans, living only around forty years, but Axel was twenty-three and Roxas was only two years old. He would probably still outlive Roxas unless something went wrong, but not by a ridiculous amount. They would have a long time together. Axel suddenly scooped up the little fairy in his hands, making Roxas squeak, and brought him to his cheek, cuddling him for a moment.

"I love you." He said softly, and smiled as Roxas laughed and hugged his face.

"I love you too." His lover whispered back, and Axel felt a surge of warmth as he turned his head to look into shining blue eyes.

They were both unaware of Sora looking up at them sadly.

hr

Marluxia arrived the next day with everything Axel would need to care for a fairy. Axel was a bit surprised by how haggard the pink haired man looked, as he opened the door. The last time he'd seen Marluxia he'd been lively and active, but right now he really did look sick.

"Hello Axel. Thank you for doing this for me." Marluxia stepped in the house and glanced around. "I, ah, hate to ask, but could I see how you take care of your fairies?" He was holding a pet ball protectively and Axel blinked, a bit startled. He hadn't thought his pet would mean that much to Marluxia.

"Sure. I've done a lot of research, I think you'll like it. There's a hutch on the wall there…" Axel showed Marluxia all the little things he'd picked up for his fairies, and the pink haired man was mostly satisfied. Except…

"You don't have a food dispenser?" That seemed more than a little odd. But Axel grinned.

"Don't need one! Roxas and Sora are both sex pets. They can just take a full sized form for a few minutes and pour out more food for everyone." That had saved him quite a bit too, although he'd gotten a water dispenser anyway. Food could be set out several times a day and be fine, but the water dispenser was also a cooler. It kept the water nice and fresh, better than bottled. Marluxia nodded, satisfied, and opened his pet ball.

"This is Namine." A tiny little fairy with long golden hair cautiously climbed out of her ball, and Axel eyed her wings, a touch surprised. She was a truly rare breed of fairy, a Golden Bell. They had tremendously lovely wings and pretty voices, but they were hard to breed in captivity. Legend had it that they were descended from the ancient ruling and mystical class of fairies, and Axel almost believed it as he looked at her wings. They were iridescent purple, shot with golden threads that glittered in the sun. Really, they made the other fairies look a bit drab in comparison. Roxas and Demyx both fluttered up, looking her over as she looked down shyly. "She's a bit quiet, but really very friendly. Say hello, Namine."

"Hello." She echoed, her voice soft and sweet. Roxas smiled and offered her a hand, which she accepted.

"Hi. I'm Roxas and this is Demyx. The guy on the couch is my brother, Sora." Namine turned to look at the couch and nodded to Sora with a smile. Axel was pleased. He wasn't sure how well Namine would fit in, but she was only going to be staying for a week anyway. He was sure she'd do fine for that long. Marluxia watched as she fluttered over to the couch and sighed.

"Well. I'd best be going." Axel almost asked him what was wrong, but then decided it wasn't his business. They really weren't close friends.

"Good-bye." Axel turned to look at Namine as he heard the deep sadness in her voice. He saw a matching sadness in her face and uneasily remembered some of the things he'd read about Golden Bells. They were more powerfully magical than most fairies and it was said they could sometimes see the future. Marluxia paused at the door, then forced a smile.

"Good-bye Namine." The pink haired man left and Axel took a deep breath, shaking off the mood. He was probably just imagining things. Of course Marluxia would be fine and he'd be back for Namine in a week.

Of course.


	5. Sex and Riku

Author's Note: I wonder if anyone can draw this? XD Axel and fairy Roxas would be soooo cute… alas, I can't draw worth crap.

"Mmmm!" Demyx had his face buried in a tiny, organic cherry tomato and looked like he was about to go to heaven. Axel grinned as he watched the little fairy munching away.

He'd found a farmers market that had produce the fairies actually enjoyed. Not all of it, of course. Organic foods actually did use pesticides, just organic ones, and those were just as deadly for fairies as artificial compounds. But a few of the stalls somehow kept their fruits and vegetables pure enough for the fairies to enjoy and it was easy for them to pick out the best. The farmers market was open air and didn't care if Axel brought his fairies with him.

"I want some!" Namine landed on the table and tried to steal Demyx's tomato, making him clutch it possessively to his chest.

"No! It's mine." He immediately protested and Axel laughed, opening the plastic container and rolling another tomato over to Namine. She smiled and pushed it back and forth with her hands for a moment before pushing a hand into it and scooping up a bit of the sweet flesh. Axel grinned and popped a tomato in his own mouth, enjoying the taste. There was nothing quite as good as a fresh, juicy little tomato.

It had been several days and Namine was fitting in just fine. The boy fairies were teasing her a bit, but she teased right back. The only friction came from the fact that Namine understood humans much better than the younger fairies, and liked watching political shows. Axel had finally dealt with that by putting a second TV in the spare room just for her. He couldn't stand political talk shows himself. The only thing he regretted was channel surfing with Demyx in the room. The little blonde had developed a fondness for Jerry Springer on top of his soap opera addiction, but fortunately Roxas and Sora both enjoyed it. Axel could always play on his computer for a while.

It was funny, how owning the fairies was changing his life. Instead of going to nightclubs or movies he was taking his fairies to the park. Sora had to be carried in his basket, but they all enjoyed being outside and it was safe enough. The only real danger in parks was birds of prey, and they wouldn't touch fairies at all. No one was entirely sure why. Axel had also managed to find some fairy friendly places, including a fairy play group where owners of lone fairies could bring their pets to spend time with other fairies. Roxas and the other enjoyed it, but didn't really need it the way some of those fairies did. There were some very lonely fairies out there. Axel didn't really understand it… but then, he couldn't imagine not spending time with his Roxas. Axel grinned to himself as he ate another tomato. The online forums he'd joined had mentioned he was spoiling them rotten, when he told a few of his stories, but he didn't care.

The four little fairies started to sing, and Axel closed his eyes, just listening. They had such beautiful, soaring voices and he was gradually learning the words to their songs. Axel smiled and started to sing along in a much deeper pitch. The song stuttered for a moment in surprise, then kept going, a beautiful sound that Axel thought was all the richer with his deeper voice added to the mix. The song ended and Axel opened his eyes as Roxas landed on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Axel laughed, reaching up to gently ruffle Roxas hair with one finger.

"I'm not really that good at it. I just sing to myself sometimes." Axel had no delusions that he could ever be a professional singer. Roxas laughed and snuggled up to him for a moment and Axel looked down as Sora tugged on his leg. Smiling, he reached down to pick up the little fairy and cuddle him a bit. Sora and Roxas both liked being held, although Demyx and Namine preferred not. It was probably because they were both sex pets.

Axel had no idea how right he was. He was rinsing his teeth out, getting ready for bed, when warm arms tentatively slid around his waist.

"Roxas." Axel smiled and turned… then stared at brunette hair. "Sora? What are you – mph!" Sora kissed him almost desperately and Axel could see the tears in his big blue eyes – and then Roxas grabbed his brother by his remaining wing, yanking him back.

"What are you doing? He's mine!" Roxas snarled and Sora shuddered, looking at his brother.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I really am but I need it. I need it." Axel blinked as he caught the anguished tone in Sora's voice, but Roxas was too angry to care.

"I don't care! You need to keep your hands to yourself. He's – Axel?" Roxas said tautly as Axel gently put his hands on Sora's shoulders, petting his hair.

"Hush a moment, Roxy." Roxas was on the brink of saying something angry before remembering he was a pet. Quietly seething, he watched as Axel spoke to a shivering Sora. "Sora, are you feeling hot, prickly? Almost in pain?" Sora blinked up at him, surprised.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Sora had no idea how Axel could know that. Axel frowned, glancing at Roxas.

"I suppose it's never happened to either of you… Roxas, your manual said that while a period of abstinence isn't fatal, it can cause severe stress to a sex pet. It's the succubus energies, you need intimate energy to feel good and comfortable." Roxas blinked, his anger abruptly vanishing.

"Oh. I – I didn't know that." It had definitely not been something Roxas had ever needed to worry about. The trainers had kept him and Sora busy, even if it had been pretty nasty, and he'd never been celibate since Axel had released him from his vial. "What should we do about it?" Roxas looked at his brother more sympathetically, and he could see the distress in the brunette's face. "Sora, couldn't you, um, molest Demyx or something?" Sora shook his head.

"Demyx and Namine don't like me that way…" He muttered and Roxas blinked as he realized Sora had tried. It was… really sad actually. Sora liked Demyx and Namine as friends but he wasn't really attracted to them, Roxas was sure. Sora was more attracted to Axel, which was what had pissed Roxas off. He knew his brother liked the redhead, but Axel was his.

"Well." Axel considered it, thinking for a moment. "Sora, all you need is physical contact during sex, right?" Sora blinked and Roxas bristled a little, not liking where this was going. "I think… if you touched me or Roxas while we were making love, that would be enough to satisfy your succubus needs." It would also make Sora come, since the touch telepathy ensured the fairy would respond at the same time as his partner. Sora blushed a little and nodded as Roxas frowned.

"I don't like it." He muttered, resisting the urge to glare at Sora again. He didn't want to share Axel, not even just letting Sora touch him as they made love. Axel let go of the brunette and stepped over to the blond, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Roxas couldn't help but melt a little as he felt the warmth in the redhead's mind.

"I love you, Roxas. Remember that." Axel murmured in his ear, smiling. "And this is just temporary. We'll figure out something better tomorrow." He didn't plan to let Sora touch him for too long. He liked the brunette and if Sora had come into his life first, he might have fallen for him… but he hadn't, and Roxas was firmly wedged in Axel's heart. He didn't want to share their intimate moments anymore than he had to. Roxas hesitated then finally nodded. He didn't want Sora to be in pain.

"He can hold onto your ankle." Roxas said firmly. He didn't want Sora getting any ideas. Axel grinned at the image of Sora holding his ankle as he took Roxas. It was sort of hilarious. "And I'm going to ride you." Roxas almost tackled Axel, pulling him out of the bathroom as Sora stared, taken aback by the almost dominant side Roxas was showing. They'd have never dared do that to any of their trainers… but Axel clearly loved it, letting Roxas nip at his throat and assault his adam's apple with quick little love bites.

"Damn Roxas, you get so insistent sometimes." Axel said with a throaty laugh as the blonde pushed him down onto his back. They'd discovered that this was a very good position, either with the blonde riding him or topping him. The wings could flutter freely, and Axel thought there was nothing more erotic than looking up into Roxas face, framed by those glorious wings. Roxas grinned down at him.

"You know you love it." Roxas could feel Axel's pleasure as a warm glow in his mind, and he rolled his hips against the redhead, moaning in pleasure as Axel reached down to stroke them both. Axel found the lube again and quickly applied it to his fingers, reaching behind the fairy to stretch him out. He was only vaguely aware of a warm hand slipping around his ankle and Sora's soft gasp as he shared in the pleasure as he slid a finger into Roxas' entrance. The fairy was warm and accepting. They'd done this every night for so long that it was easy to open him, and easier to find his prostate. The fairy tensed and moaned as Axel gently prodded that special spot, rolling his hips against the redhead and kissing him hotly.

"Oh Axel." Roxas gasped out, gripping Axel's shoulders and nuzzling his throat for a moment. "I'm ready." Axel pulled his hand away, gripping Roxas' hips as the smaller fairy gripped his cock, positioning it and slowly sliding down over his pulsing erection. Axel waited for a moment for the blonde to adjust before thrusting up into that tight, wet heat. Roxas was so beautiful riding him, hips rolling with every thrust and wings fluttering with every surge of pleasure. Axel stared at the wings for a moment, mesmerized by the way they shimmered in the moonlight, glittering blue in the darkness. Then his eyes traveled to Roxas face, the way his lips were parted as he panted, his eyes half closed with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful Roxas." Axel said, voice heavy with desire as he stroked Roxas in time with his thrusts. The beautiful blonde over him leaned back slightly, deepening the penetration and almost making Axel's eyes cross as he clenched. But he held back. He wanted to make it last, wanted to savor every moment with his beautiful Roxas.

"You're… wonderful, Axel." Roxas panted out, and Axel could feel his erection weeping pearly white drops onto his hand. "But please… please…" Roxas begging sent a jolt of heat to his groin, and Axel speeded his thrusts, forcing Roxas to roll his hips faster and making the fairy cry out in uncontrollable pleasure. There was a beautiful, shining moment as Axel released powerfully into the fairy above him. Roxas released at the same time, shooting milky white fluid across Axel's hand and chest. They both heard Sora's ecstatic cry as he released as well, finally easing the painful tension of his succubus desires. Roxas collapsed on top of Axel, nuzzling him for a moment before pulling away and assuming his natural size. He smiled and sat on Axel's chest, naked and satisfied. Axel smiled down at him, then glanced at Sora, who was looking almost stunned.

"That helped?" He said teasingly to the brunette, who nodded with a blush. "Well, you go to bed. We'll figure out something tomorrow." He wasn't entirely sure what though.

They would just have to see.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sora asked nervously as Axel stepped into the Humane Society.

"Not really. But I'm flat out of good options. The only other one I can really think of is to whore you out." Sora winced at that though, huddling in his basket. "And I'm not a pimp." He had no idea how pimps went about their business anyway. Hey, I have a fairy I'd like you to meet! Somehow that just didn't work.

They were at the Humane Society to try to find a fairy Sora was attracted to and hopefully, would be attracted back. It was a bit of a crapshoot and if it didn't work out, Sora would have to touch Axel or Roxas during sex whenever the urges became too much to bear. Axel hoped it would work out though. Roxas really didn't like sharing at all. He looked around but only saw cats and dogs, and went up to the main desk.

"Hey. I'm interested in adopting a fairy to keep my current one company. Do you have any in right now?" He asked politely and the girl manning the desk smiled at him.

"We sure do!" She said with a smile, but that smile weakened a bit as she got a good look at Sora. "Oh my. What happened to him?" Sora's lost wing was painfully obvious. Axel grimaced.

"His last owner had cats. They didn't get along." Sora shivered, looking down. Just thinking about that made him remember the terror of that horrible day. Then he felt Axel's finger gently ruffling his hair. "S'okay Sora. It's over."

"I know." He gripped Axel's finger for a moment before looking at the girl. She was smiling sympathetically now and quickly showed Axel to the back.

"We only have three fairies in at the moment." She brought him to a small room where two fairies were playing in cage, and a third was sitting morosely in a larger cage. "These two are sisters. We're only adopting them out as a pair." They were Royal Blue fairies, and Axel gently held Sora out to take a look at them. But his attention was already on the third fairy.

"That one…" Sora said tentatively. He liked boys more than girls, and the third fairy was a boy. Axel obligingly went over to the third cage and held Sora out to take a look. The fairy looked up suspiciously and gave Axel a hostile look before tilting his head at Sora. Axel frowned slightly as he looked the little fairy over. He was a beautiful boy fairy with lovely silver hair, but there was something wrong with his eyes. He wore a blindfold over them and Axel didn't think he was seeing much. Worse yet, from the perspective of adopting him out, his wings were about the ugliest shade Axel had ever seen. A strange mixture of blue, dark red and dark green, they were mottled with black and grey. The effect made Axel think of the sky on some futuristic, polluted world. It wasn't pretty. "What's your name?" Sora asked softly and the fairy hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Riku." He turned away, putting his back to them. "Go away. You don't want me."

"Riku, you know you're not supposed to say things like that." The girl admonished him, but the fairy just sneered at her. He didn't care about that in the least. She sighed, then looked at Axel. "Could we talk outside for a moment?" She didn't want to talk about Riku right in front of him, but there were things Axel needed to know. The redhead hesitated, then nodded.

"Sure." When they were back outside the room, the girl began to speak.

"I'm Kim, by the way. Well. Riku is… a bit difficult. He's been returned to us three times." Axel blinked at that. "He can be very sullen and while he's a fairly good singer, he hardly ever makes a sound. He's partly blind, I'm afraid, and needs special care."

"We can handle that. I have three other fairies, they help Sora get around so I'm sure they can help him." Axel thought Namine might be the best choice for that. She didn't forget things the way Demyx sometimes did. "Those wings of his, is that color normal? Or is that some kind of disease?" Fairies suffered very few diseases but it could happen. Kim shook her head.

"It's the natural color. Riku has had a difficult time. He came from a backyard breeder who was trying to breed fairies as quickly and cheaply as possible. We had her shut down, and most of the fairies have been adopted but Riku is our worst case. He doesn't really have a breed… as near as we can determine he's part Royal Blue, part Sweet Apple, part Obsidian and part Fire Lily." Axel winced. That was a montage of breeds, and Obsidian was actually a rare one noted for having flat black wings dappled with grey. They were also noted for silver hair, and Riku had clearly gotten that part of his heritage. Sweet Apple was a singing breed with bright green wings, to make things more interesting. "I can't in good conscience recommend you take him, but… he is scheduled to be euthanized next week." Axel stiffened, shocked. Euthanize a _fairy?_ But then, fairies were expensive to keep and Riku had been returned three times. The Humane Society couldn't be expected to keep him forever. But it was still a terrible thought, and Sora looked horrified.

"Axel, we have to take him! Please." Sora tugged on his sleeve and Axel looked down at him, torn.

"Are you sure? Do you think he could be a… companion for you?" He didn't want to state in front of the woman that they were looking for a sexual partner for Sora. Some things were a little much.

"I'll make sure he could." Sora said, determined, and Axel couldn't help but grin. "Besides, I don't like girls as much as boys." And despite the wings, Riku was quite attractive. Strangely, Sora almost liked the fact that the other fairy was blind. One couldn't fly and the other couldn't see. They would make an interesting pair. "Please Axel, we have to." Sora couldn't imagine leaving the silver haired fairy here to die. Axel nodded and looked at Kim again.

"We'll take him. I have an extra pet ball on me and some chocolate and dried fruit treats, if you think it would help." Axel wasn't sure Riku would go willingly. He had clearly given up all hope and unlike Sora, he used anger as a defense. The girl shook her head.

"It probably won't help but we can try." She took the pet ball and went back into the room determinedly, Axel following. "Good news Riku! You're going to a new home. Hopefully this one will be forever." She put on gloves before reaching into the cage and still winced as Riku smacked her hand, eeling away. "Riku, please. Don't do this."

"Leave me alone! You don't want me!" The little fairy shouted and Sora suddenly spoke.

"We do want you!" The brunette sounded close to tears. "I n-need you! Please come home with us, please?" The silver haired fairy froze for a moment, an odd expression on his face before he shook his head angrily.

"You're just like all the others!" He started swearing, and Axel was mildly impressed with his vocabulary. Kim finally managed to trap him and force him into the ball, sealing it after him.

"I'm sorry about this." She said apologetically. "I, err, hope you don't have anything extremely delicate in your home?" Axel had to laugh at that. How many vases had Riku killed?

"Nothing that really matters." He assured her, taking the pet ball and the furious little fairy. "I own a singing fairy who breaks things by accident." Demyx tended to forget to watch where he was going, and several breakable objects had met with untimely deaths. Axel didn't care. Most of his furnishings came from Ikea anyway. Kim looked relieved and took him to the front desk to fill out the paperwork and make a payment. Axel set the ball into the basket with Sora as he filled out the forms, and glanced up to see Sora touching the ball as Riku ignored him.

He wasn't sure how this would go. They would just have to see.


	6. Meeting the Family

The internet had told Axel, complete with diagrams, that the best way to handle an unwilling fairy was by gripping them at the base of the wings. It was something he hadn't anticipated needing to know, but he was getting a lot of practice with now.

"You know, I don't understand you. Do you like being smelly?" Axel idly asked the struggling little fairy in his hand. He was bathing him one handed in the bathroom sink, as he held him firmly with his other. Riku answered with a torrent of swear words. "I like how you don't repeat yourself much, except for the adjectives." Riku seemed to have a lot of imagination when it came to curses.

Riku had been with them for two days, and it wasn't working out that well. To say the other fairies didn't like him would have been an understatement. He'd had some harsh words with Namine and she'd flown off muttering about ungrateful idiots. But fortunately, the Golden Bell hated to argue and she just ignored Riku after that. Demyx seemed to grate on Riku's nerves, probably because he was so cheerful, and they had a fight that escalated to physical. Fortunately, Namine and Roxas had both threatened to beat Riku to a pulp if he didn't leave Demyx alone. Sora badly wanted to get to know Riku, but was constantly being rebuffed by the silver haired fairy. That pissed off Roxas, who was offended for his brother. Axel was beginning to feel like he was living in a little fairy soap opera.

Riku was just as destructive as he'd expected. His one vase had ended up shattered and several glasses and plates had been broken. Axel had calmly replaced them with plastic and Sora had scolded Riku, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. The little fairy had flatly refused to join their group baths in the hot tub, which Axel could have respected if Riku had just been self-conscious. But when Axel had poured him a bath in the sink, Riku only huddled in a corner glaring at him if he stayed in the room. And if he left, he ended up with pill bottles thrown all over the room and a completely dry Riku. So now he was washing Riku by force, which he didn't like, but Axel wasn't going to let the silver haired fairy stink everyone else away.

Finally he felt Riku was clean enough and patted him down with a towel before letting go of the naked little fairy. Riku grabbed his clothes and yanked them on with a few more curse words before flying away. There was a smacking sound and then Sora's startled voice. "Riku!" Axel grinned to himself. Riku combined being almost blind with a desire for complete independence, and the result was the fairy flying into walls and other objects quite a bit. Axel was fairly sure that at least one glass had been a genuine accident. Shaking his head, he let the water out of the sink and was cleaning up a bit when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Axel flipped open his cell phone, tucking it against his shoulder as he put the soap away.

_Axel, it's Marluxia._ Axel blinked and frowned. Marluxia had been scheduled to pick up Namine tomorrow. _I hate to do this to you, but can you keep Namine longer? Things aren't going well._

"I can keep her for as long as you want. She's doing just fine here." Axel winced as he heard some shouting from the living room and spotted Namine heading for the room he'd put the second TV. "Well, except for incompatible TV watching, but I got her her own TV." Although he was pretty sure that shouting was Riku. What was the fairy going on about this time? "What's wrong though? This is starting to sound serious."

_The doctors aren't sure. They say my immune system is very weak but they're not sure why. It's not AIDS, is all they know for sure. But unfortunately, I've contracted tuberculosis and it seems to be drug resistant… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting this on you. We're not even close friends. _Marluxia sounded very tired and Axel felt bad for him. He doubted Larxene was helping much, but Marluxia did have a family to support him. _Please, just take care of Namine for me?_

"Like I said, I'll keep her as long as you need. She's a pleasure to have around." That was only the truth. Namine was very bright and nice to talk to. Axel suspected that Marluxia had spent quite a bit of time just talking to her about things, and it showed in how she interacted with people.

_Thank you Axel. I really appreciate it._ Axel hung up the phone, shaking his head. Was Namine going to be staying with him permanently? He wouldn't be the least bit surprised. The house was starting to get a little crowded, but Axel had made a vow to himself that Riku would be his last fairy. Hopefully, he'd be able to keep that. And hopefully Riku would work out. Although given what was happening in the living room, that hope was getting fainter by the minute. Axel rubbed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Roxas, is there some reason Riku's been duct taped to the sofa?" Roxas glared at him as Sora looked ready to cry. Demyx was sitting on the windowsill and giggling.

"He was being a complete ass to Sora!" Roxas snapped. Axel shook his head and knelt down to carefully unpeel the little fairy, leaving the strip of tape on his mouth for last. He didn't really want to listen to Riku at the moment.

"Still. That's not really fair, Roxas." Axel was sure Roxas had gone to his full sized form to take care of Riku. "I'm pretty sure duct taping a fairy to furniture is considered abusive, although another fairy doing it is a twist… ow!" Axel winced and sucked on his thumb as Riku flew away. "You bit me."

"Leave me alone!" Riku snarled, before vanishing under the couch.

"Whatever." Axel shook his head and stood. He was going to give Riku two weeks. If Sora couldn't convince him to act marginally tolerable in that time, Axel would just have to return him to the Humane Society.

He wasn't going to let the silver haired fairy completely disrupt their lives.

* * *

"Riku, stop!" Sora said tearfully. He hadn't been able to find the silver haired fairy and had searched everywhere before finally finding him in Axel's room. Riku was trying hard to damage Axel's computer, yanking on the wires determinedly. Sora had saw how furious it made Riku, that Axel didn't react much at all to his breaking glasses. Apparently the silver haired fairy had decided to escalate. And if he really managed to break Axel's computer, he would probably be out the next day. The computer was expensive and important to Axel. "Do you want to get sent back? You'll die!" Riku had already known about his impending euthanasia, but it seemed to make no difference to him. "Do you want to die?" Riku tensed then turned to glare at him.

"Yes!" He shouted back and Sora stared, speechless. "I hate my life! I should never have been born! I-" Riku blinked as the brunette fairy suddenly hugged him.

"No, Riku, no." Sora stroked his hair back, looking into Riku's face with tear filled blue eyes. "Please don't. I want you here, I don't want you to die. You're not even giving us a chance. Can't you give me a chance? Please?" Riku's breath came a little faster. He knew why he was here, he'd overheard Axel discussing it with Roxas.

"I… you… Sora, you won't want me. I'm cold and prickly and –" Sora silenced Riku with a kiss. His touch telepathy worked with anyone, including other fairies, and he could feel Riku's anguish. The pain of someone who had been badly treated and then rejected, again and again. Sora glanced around and then pulled Riku towards the closet. No one would have any reason to look for them there. Riku went with him reluctantly, and Sora could feel a roil of emotions from him as Riku understood what the brunette wanted to do. "Sora, I – I don't know mating goes." Riku admitted, lowering his head. "I was too ugly for breeding…" The owner of the breeding operation had spoken about her fairies as if they couldn't hear. Sora winced.

"You are not." He said firmly and kissed Riku again. Yes, Riku's wing color wasn't attractive, but so? He was still a beautiful fairy. Riku hesitated then kissed him back, a touch awkward but fervently. This was something he wanted to experience at least once in his life, and Sora actually seemed to want him…

Things were more than a bit odd at first. Riku tried to help Sora remove his clothes, and almost elbowed the brunette in the face. Sora laughed and pushed his hands away, making Riku blush as he disrobed the other fairy. Soon they were both naked and touching each other, exploring sensitive places and finding out what felt good. Riku couldn't really see Sora at all, the closet was dim, so he concentrated on learning the other fairy by feel. It was an almost intoxicating experience.

Sora smiled as he gripped Riku's erection with one hand, stroking him and making the silver haired fairy gasp. Then he blinked as he thought of something.

"Hang on a sec." He whispered and darted out of the closet, ignoring Riku's surprised protest. He shifted to his full form just long enough to borrow a drop of Axel's lube, then darted back. "Sorry, this helps." Riku blinked as he felt the cold, wet liquid across his cock, then groaned at the feeling of lubricated fingers slipping over him. "Here… like this." Sora moaned softly in pleasure as Riku tentatively touched him, then slid his fingers inside. Riku really wasn't that good at it, but it didn't matter. The wonder, discovery and desire he was feeling from the other fairy were overwhelming. Sora desperately wanted to feel more…

Sora slid easily onto his hands and knees, wings fluttering as Riku pressed up against him from behind. It took a moment, with Riku going by feel, but he found his entrance and slowly went inside. Sora gasped at the rush of pleasure from Riku and his own matching need as the other fairy brushed his special spot. Riku gasped then started thrusting, moving with instincts that needed no explanation.

"Sora." Riku whispered in his ear, then began repeating his name like a mantra. "Sora, Sora, _Sora!_" The rhythm speeded up, Riku going faster and faster, and Sora gripped the carpet tightly as he felt jolts of pleasure pulsing through him as Riku hit his prostate again and again.

"Riku!" Sora moaned back heavily, and Riku kissed his throat before suddenly releasing with a jagged, wanton cry. Sora's eyes went wide as he felt Riku's release and his own combined in a beautiful merging. Then he relaxed, smiling as he felt Riku slumped heavily on his back. "You see… I care for you." There was a pause before Riku spoke.

"I – I don't know what to think." He'd only known Sora for two days, and no one had ever cared for him like this in his life. It was all such a change and Riku wanted to trust it, but he didn't dare. Sora sighed as the silver haired fairy pulled away from him and sat back, turning to look at Riku. He really did look very confused.

"Just give me a chance. Please?" Sora said softly, putting his arms around Riku and hugging him gently. The other fairy hesitated before finally hugging him back, and Sora could feel how much Riku wanted it to be true… and how hard it was for him to trust that it could be. "All I need is a chance." Sora was sure Riku was the one for him. Something about him was just right.

"I'll try." Riku knew it wouldn't be easy… but he would try. For Sora. Sora smiled, cuddling up to him a moment before standing up, a bit wobbly, and grabbing his clothes.

"C'mon, lets take a nap." He was feeling tired and he was sure Riku was too. The silver haired fairy nodded and pulled his own clothes back on. He had his own bed but Sora took his hand immediately, and Riku followed the brunette to his bed.

"Axel! Look at that." Roxas whispered as Axel closed the door. He'd just gotten home from showing several homes.

"Hmm?" Axel turned to look and blinked. "Aww." Sora and Riku were curled together like a pair of puppies, Sora's head tucked under Riku's chin and they were both hugging each other in their sleep. "That is so cute."

"It sure is. I wonder what happened today?" Roxas hadn't seen anything and when he'd asked Demyx and Namine, they hadn't had a clue. But it looked like Riku might actually be getting fond of Sora. That was a good thing. Roxas was willing to put up with the prickly fairy as long as he made Sora happy.

"Well, we'll see if it lasts. Hmm, I'm hungry." Axel started making himself some supper as Roxas grabbed a cherry tomato, biting into it with gusto.

They would just have to see.

* * *

After that, things with Riku got better. Not perfect of course. The silver haired fairy was still cold and prickly, but he stopped trying to destroy the house and seemed to be letting Sora get close to him. Everyone else just gave him plenty of space.

"What are you doing Axel?" Demyx asked innocently. Axel looked up from a form he was filling out. There was quite a lot of paperwork on the kitchen table.

"Making out a will." Demyx looked startled at that and Axel wasn't surprised. He hadn't thought of it himself until the gravity of Marluxia's illness became plain. But now it looked like Namine was his permanently, and that had made him wonder. What would happen to his fairies if he died tomorrow? Reno couldn't take them and the rest of his family was dead. "There's this fairy colony off the coast of England, on an island. If something happens to me I'm donating all my assets to them on the condition they take care of you guys for the rest of your lives." The people running the colony would take new fairies, but only if they came with funds to help support them. It was run on donations, so they couldn't just take any fairy people wanted to dump. Demyx thought about that a moment then winced.

"Wait… do they have TV?" Axel stared at him then laughed, reaching out to ruffle his sandy blonde hair.

"You and your soaps!" Axel said, amused. Trust Demyx to think about that first thing. "You know, if I'm dead TV should be the least of your worries." Without a will they would probably all end up at the Humane Society, unless Reno could find places for them. Demyx looked morose.

"But I have to find out what happens to Alice and Mary…" Axel shook his head with a grin and shooed the little fairy off, going back to the paperwork. He looked up with a frown as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Axel went to the door, opening it. "R-Reno?!?" Axel stared, shocked, at the last person he'd expected on his doorstep. His twin grinned at him then pulled him into a rough hug.

"Axel! It's been forever." Axel grinned and hugged Reno back as the fairies all looked up from what they were doing, very curious. Even Riku had heard that Axel had a brother, but none of them had met him. "What have you been up to – woah!" Reno looked around the house, a bit taken aback, and Axel smiled. He knew what Reno was looking at.

Things had changed a lot since the last time his brother had been here, and it wasn't just the fairies. Axel had started adjusting his whole house to suit them, mainly by getting plenty of potted flowers and some mini-trees. The fairies absolutely adored flowers and Axel had read online that greenery was good for them, so he'd invested in quite a bit. He tended to kill plants, but Sora had a green thumb and was more than willing to keep them watered and cared for. There was also a fairy hutch on the wall, fairy toy sets, a jungle gym and various perches in odd places. As well as five beds, in separate corners of the room, and a short but long armoire filled with all their clothes. In other words, his home had become a fairy paradise.

"What happened here?" Reno said as he finally gathered his voice and Axel grinned.

"I picked up a pet by accident, and the rest followed." Axel walked over to the couch, sitting down and holding out his hand for Roxas. The little blonde flitted over, landing in his hand and looking at Reno shyly. He wanted to make a good impression on Axel's only family. "This is my boyfriend, Roxas." Roxas blushed as Reno stared.

"Axel." Reno said carefully as he looked at the tiny blonde fairy. "I don't mean to sound judgmental, but have you lost what was left of your mind? He's the size of your hand!" Axel grinned wickedly. He'd been looking forward to this, although he hadn't thought it would happen for a month or so yet.

"He's a lot more than he appears." Roxas flitted down to the floor and suddenly took his full sized form. Reno stared, jaw dropping as he looked over the human sized fairy. Roxas was wearing a while silk shirt and matching white silk harem pants. They weren't too revealing, but they were still very sexy, like all of the sex pet clothing. Roxas smiled at the stunned expression on Reno's face.

"Wh – what?!?" Reno blinked, then looked at Axel, green eyes wide in amazement. "Wait, is he one of those sex pets I saw on the TV? How could you afford one of those?" Roxas took his normal size and flitted over to Axel, settling on his shoulder.

"I was one of the lucky winners in that promotion they were having. I was buying some anime porn and ended up with the love of my life instead." Axel looked down at Roxas fondly as Reno looked like he'd just tasted something funny and wasn't sure if he should swallow it or spit it out. "Leaving my love life out of it, what are you doing here?" They weren't scheduled to go on their vacation for another month yet. It was winter now, although that didn't mean much in Axel's city, unlike Midgar. For Axel, winter was just the time it rained a lot.

"Oh! Right. Yes. Rufus has some business in town, so he gave me some time off to spend with you." Axel smiled at that. It had been a long time since he'd been able to just hang out with his brother, although…

"I wish you'd given me some notice. I've got two open houses this week." And he was hosting them, so he couldn't skip it. Reno looked surprised.

"You mean you're actually working? Amazing! Well, what days do you have free?" Axel checked his blackberry. He always kept several days free to spend with the fairies, but they could survive without him for a bit. It wasn't like Reno came to town often.

"Well, tonight for one. I've also got tomorrow, Thursday and Saturday open. Would you like to go to the park tonight?" He'd already promised to take the fairies to the park since it was actually not raining today. They all hated the rain. Reno looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

"Sure." He actually enjoyed parks and nature hikes, but Axel had never been interested before. Axel grinned.

"Excellent! Namine and Demyx can steal your shoulders." Reno blinked as Demyx flittered over and grinned at him. "You still have a car?" Axel had been considering trading in his motorcycle for a car. He'd already traded his old one for a touring bike, but it still got a little cramped with all the fairies in their balls.

"Of course. Are we taking them with us?" Reno motioned to the fairies and Axel laughed.

"Of course! Would you go on a walk and leave your dog at home?" Reno scratched his head for a moment, then shrugged. Axel had a point. Soon they were all in the car, although the fairies were still in their balls. The specially made balls could withstand all kinds of impacts and mostly cushion the fairies inside. They would be mostly protected if there was an accident.

"So do they talk?" Reno glanced down at Roxas, who was in his ball on Axel's lap. Axel smiled, looking down at him and seeing the little fairy smiling up at him.

"All the time. They're just a bit nervous at meeting new people. Stick around for a few days and you won't be able to get Demyx to shut up." There was a squeak from the backseat, then a deeper, slow laugh from Riku and Axel grinned. "Hey, let me introduce you. The girl fairy is Namine. The one with the white wings is Demyx, the brunette is Sora and the one with the silver hair is Riku." That was better than saying the one with the puke colored wings.

"Good god. You told me how you got this one, but how did you end up with so many?" It was incredibly strange. It felt like he'd seen Axel just yesterday, single and petless, and now he had five fairies living in his house. Almost taking over his house, really. Axel laughed and started to tell his brother all about how he'd gotten the fairies, reflecting that it was good to see Reno again.

It had been a long time.


	7. Break and Enter

"Axel, we need to talk." Axel looked up from his computer, surprised. He'd just been looking into Golden Bells and how much they cost, vaguely wondering if he could get Namine a companion. Golden Bells were notoriously picky about who they would mate with. But the price for a good Golden Bell ranged from ten thousand to thirty, depending on the pedigree. It was remarkable, really.

"Sure." Axel frowned as Reno closed the door behind him. "Is this the kind of talk I'm not going to like?"

"Probably. But I'm the older brother, so you have to listen." Reno said with a grin, to Axel's mild outrage.

"Hey, you're older by exactly five minutes!" Axel snorted, leaning back and giving Reno a jaundiced look. "Fine, lay it on me. What am I doing wrong now?" While Reno was very cool, he seemed to feel that it was his duty as an elder brother to set Axel straight when he was veering off course.

"It's these fairies Axel." Reno went directly to the point as Axel frowned. "It's great having pets and all but you've gone completely ga-ga over them. The girl at the Black Lotus said she hadn't seen you in months!" Axel winced. Reno had taken him out to some of his favorite haunts before Roxas entered his life, and that was one of them. The Black Lotus was a watering hole and gambling club, and Axel and Reno both enjoyed playing poker on occasion, so it had been a good night out. "And I checked with your friends. Most of them haven't seen you in weeks. What are you doing with yourself?" Axel felt his cheeks heat. He really had been neglecting his social life.

Or rather, his human social life. His other social life was going just fine.

"Reno… I mostly go to parks, or outdoor shopping, or basically any place I can take the fairies." That was how he decided where to go now, based on the simple question of whether or not the fairies could come. If the answer was no, Axel didn't go. "And I'm working more than I used to. I'm not some kind of hermit." Reno rubbed his face for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. But Axel… you know I'm pretty accepting of alternative lifestyles, but I have to admit, you're weirding me out here. A fairy?" Reno shook his head. "I figured you would be the one to find a girl and have a family. What kind of future do you have with a fairy?" Axel glowered at his twin for a moment.

"Why couldn't I have a future with a fairy? They live forty years and he's only two." Axel took a deep breath. "Reno, I know it's not normal. But I was hoping I'd have your support in this." His brother was usually extremely cool about odd things, so this was upsetting. Reno hesitated a moment, then sighed.

"You have my support Axel. You always do. Just… think about it, okay?" Reno couldn't help but feel that Axel was wasting his life with the fairies. He could be making friends and meeting people, but all of his energies were focused on his pets. It was like a crazy cat lady, almost. Axel managed a weak smile.

"I'll think about it. We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch at the Sushi Palace, right?" Tomorrow was Sunday and his last day with Reno before he had to leave the city. They were going to meet at lunch, go to a movie then do some serious clubbing. Reno nodded.

"Yeah, then we won't see each other again for a month. Sometimes I miss you fire crotch." Axel grinned at his old nickname and stood up, giving Reno a rough hug.

"I miss you too, carrot top." Reno snorted and punched his shoulder before pulling away.

"Later Axel." Axel had appointments today, so Reno was going to be spending his time on his job. Axel watched him go, a bit sadly. Reno had a point, and he wasn't going to deny it. It was just that –

"Axel?" Axel smiled as he looked down into Roxas face, then blinked as he saw how upset the little fairy looked. "Your brother doesn't like me?"

"You were listening?" Axel wouldn't have been the least bit surprised. But Roxas shook his head.

"Not really. I just heard a bit through the door." Roxas admitted. It had been pretty fragmentary though. Axel sighed and picked up the little fairy, carrying him out into the living room and sitting with him on the couch. The others would hear, but that didn't really matter.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, Roxy. He just doesn't like the idea of me being serious about a fairy." Roxas blushed a little but smiled, pleased that Axel felt they were serious. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. I love you." That made his smile fade, and Roxas looked down.

"He's right though." Roxas said in a small voice that Axel had to strain to hear. "I can't go with you to a restaurant or visit you in the hospital or – or help you with the bills. I can't do anything for you, I'm just a dead weight." Roxas knew that was true. Axel had to look over him and keep him safe and there was really nothing he could do in return except sleep with the redhead. It wasn't a relationship of equals. Axel suddenly lifted the little blonde and cuddled him to his cheek comfortingly.

"Hey, don't think of it like that." Axel said softly, vaguely aware that the other fairies were watching them now. "If you were paralyzed and in a wheelchair and I had to help you all the time, would that be wrong? I don't think so. You are what you are, Roxas, and we just have to work with it. My life would be empty without you. I love you." Roxas sniffed and hugged Axel's face, feeling the warm sincerity of those words. With his touch telepathy, he couldn't doubt the sincerity of those words.

"Does he really mean that?" Riku said in a very low tone to Sora. He wanted to scoff at the idea of a human really _caring_ for a fairy, but the way they were sitting together was so… Sora bristled at him.

"Of course he does." Sora whispered back. "They love each other more than anything!" Riku looked skeptical, then thoughtful.

"Huh." He wasn't sure he really believed it. But… he wanted that feeling for himself. And if a human and fairy could love each other, maybe Sora could love a fairy as ugly as himself. Riku shuddered a bit, then hugged Sora as the brunette looked at him curiously.

Maybe it could be true. He wasn't sure, but he'd have to see.

* * *

"What's this?" Axel opened the parcel that the post office had just put on his doorstep. He hadn't ordered anything, so it was a bit mystifying. It got even more peculiar as he explored the contents. "The hell?" Axel lifted out several ribbons. They were very pretty, mostly blue first place ribbons with gold lettering, but he didn't understand what they were referring to at all. And the other sheets were… a family tree? Axel stared at it, and then found a folded note.

_Axel,_

_I could be wrong, but it seems unlikely I'll be able to reclaim my Namine. I've spoken to my mother and she doesn't want her, and I don't want her to be sold to someone I don't know. So as long as you don't mind, she's yours now. I thought you should have these. The box has her ribbons, her pedigree and her certificate with the AFA. Everything you need to show her, if you want to._ Axel blinked, a touch stunned. He'd known Namine was a well-bred little fairy, but hadn't realized she was registered and show quality. He kept reading. _She's a wonderful little fairy. Take care of her, please._

_-Marluxia_

"Oh man." Axel said to the air, and glanced over the sheets again, pausing for a moment on the pedigree. He whistled softly as he saw Namine's family history went back very, very far. She was probably closer to the thirty thousand dollar mark in value. But then, Marluxia did like to own the best of everything. Axel shook his head and went to look for Namine. He found her sitting with Demyx on the windowsill, quietly singing as Roxas, Sora and Riku watched an action movie full of lots of explosions.

"Namine?" She looked up at him with a small smile. "I have some bad news." Axel said seriously. "It looks like you're staying with me permanently. Marluxia sent me your papers." Namine just nodded, composed.

"I knew when he left me here I wouldn't see him again." She'd had plenty of time to get over her grief, in her own quiet way. Axel blinked but nodded.

"He also sent me your ribbons… you don't mind not going to the shows, do you?" That worried him. Axel was vaguely aware of the shows and had read that they were pretty similar to dog and cat shows. There was a lot of work that went into making a fairy show ready, and he just wasn't up for it. He loved his fairies, but wasn't interested in getting into showing. Namine just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no. I did that for Marluxia, because he wanted it and I loved him. But it was stressful." She hadn't enjoyed being examined, prodded and tested, but she'd endured it for her owner. Axel smiled, relieved.

"Ah, good." He glanced over as someone yelped from the sofa, and saw Sora had Riku pinned down and was messing with the protesting fairies' hair. "What are you guys doing?"

"Riku just said something stupid. As usual." Roxas said calmly as he ate a piece of cucumber. Axel grinned.

"Carry on then." He went to his room to go check a few online forums before bed, ignoring Riku's outraged squall.

What did he need a wife and kids for when he had them?

* * *

A month later.

Axel adjusted his glasses and looked down at his Hawaiian print shirt. He looked like a complete tourist and was planning to enjoy being one. "Okay! I'm all set. Remember, my phone number and the phone number for the vet and the emergency vets are on the fridge." Axel didn't expect they would need that, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Roxas and Sora could both pick up the phone and call if needed. "Riku, try not to break anything and Namine, if you can keep them from doing anything too stupid, please try." Namine giggled and shook her head. She doubted she'd have any luck with that. They were boys, after all. Roxas fluttered up and took his full form, giving Axel a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time." He murmured, looking deeply into Axel's green eyes. Axel smiled a moment, gently touching his cheek.

"I'll miss you." Axel would miss Roxas desperately while he was away, but he wasn't about to cancel his vacation with Reno. The fairies would be fine without him, probably better off than most pets. They could feed themselves, after all. Roxas smiled and cuddled him a moment longer as Axel hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too." Roxas finally let go with a sigh, and took back his normal size, flitting back to Sora and Riku on the couch. Axel watched him go, his green eyes warm before he left the house, locking the door behind him. There was a brief silence in the house as the fairies look at each other.

"I think humans usually react to this sort of situation by having a wild party with lots of rotten grain juice and naked females." Riku finally said, and eyed Namine who gave him a disgusted look. Sora smacked the back of his head as Demyx laughed.

"Let's have a General Hospital marathon!" He suggested eagerly. He's learned how to operate the DVD player and had recorded dozens of episodes. There was a resounding NO from everyone else and Demyx looked hurt for a moment.

"Why don't we sit in the sun and sing?" Namine suggested.

"Laaame." Riku muttered and winced as Sora swatted him again. "Sora!" He tackled the little brunette fairy, and they engaged in a wrestling match that they both deeply enjoyed. Roxas watched, smiling a bit sadly as things got a bit heated.

He couldn't wait until Axel got home.

* * *

"Reno."

"Yes?" Reno sipped his coconut drink as he smiled invitingly at a pair of beautiful girls, one with dark brown hair and the other blonde. He figured one of them was probably old enough to be his mother, but with all the plastic surgery it was hard to be sure. She certainly looked good.

"This place doesn't cost a thousand dollars a week, does it." Axel sounded deeply suspicious. When he'd agreed to come with Reno, it was with the understanding that he'd be paying his own way. Reno had quoted him two thousand dollars for his share, a thousand of that being the airfare and the other being the resort. Axel hadn't questioned it. He'd been to resorts that cost about that amount before.

But this resort was too good. The one he'd been to before had been a little tired, a little lacking in customer service and the buffet had been nothing to write home about. The crowd had been full of young singles and middle class folks, a lot like Axel himself. The beach had been great, with fine white sand and lovely water. It had been an excellent, reasonably priced vacation. This resort had the same beautiful sand and water, but that was where the resemblance ended. The rooms were beautifully appointed, with a mini-bar and a lovely tub, nothing like the shower the other resort had had. The customer service was very good and the buffet was truly excellent. In addition, there were two specialty restaurants that served fine cuisine, and it was all part of the price to stay. Which couldn't possibly be a thousand dollars for a week. Reno grinned.

"We-ell. It is a thousand dollars a week for you." Reno laughed as Axel glowered at him. "A special double rate for a very good client."

"Oh really." Axel said dryly, and shook his head. "You skin the truth to the bone sometimes, Reno." He was sure the special rate meant Reno was paying a lot more than him. Or maybe not… maybe it was a special Shinra rate. Either way, he didn't like it, but it was far too late now. Reno shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Axel. Relax, have a good time." Axel couldn't help but smile at Reno's lazy tone. "Use the money you've saved to buy some really nice souvenirs. All that good stuff." Axel laughed and smiled as a man with a tray of drinks offered him one. He took a tropical cocktail, sipping it as he enjoyed the sun.

"I suppose." Axel decided to let it be and just enjoy himself. The beach was very good and the crowd was full of rich, beautiful people. Mostly nice ones too, although there were a few entitlement whores around. But then, there were everywhere.

He just hoped Roxas was doing well. The cell phone he had with him at all times was reassuring, as well as the messaging service. If anything went wrong, Axel would know.

* * *

It was early in the morning when it happened.

Sora was awoken by the sound of breaking glass, sitting upright and making Riku stir unhappily. Sora froze as he heard someone moving, and the steps were too heavy to be another fairy.

"Riku, wake up!" Sora shook his shoulder and Riku rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"What is it? Sora, it's still dark out." He complained.

"Shhh!" Sora flapped his remaining wing nervously. "I heard something… go wake up the others." Riku frowned but obeyed, waking up Roxas before shaking Namine and Demyx.

"What's going on –" Namine suddenly fell silent as she heard the footsteps. All the fairies were alert and worried, huddling in their beds. There was a flashlight and they saw…

"He's stealing our TV! NO!" Demyx squawked in outrage and the flashlight flicked around, trying to locate who was speaking. "PUT THAT BACK!" The little Powderpuff fairy flew through the air, darting around the man who swore and pulled something out. Sora took his human sized form, hoping to scare him off.

"Stop!" Sora called and stared as the man aimed that thing at him. He'd never seen a gun before in person, but he'd seen them on TV and this was _real._ Sora was simply frozen, unable to act as the man began to pull the trigger –

"_NO!"_ Riku's scream would have been useless, but he did something he had only done twice before in his life… he went for the man's eyes. There was a blood curdling scream as the man dropped the gun and tried to rip the fairy away from his face. He succeeded, slamming Riku into the wall with bone breaking force and running to the door, theft forgotten. Riku whimpered as Sora blinked, recalling himself and taking his fairy form, flying over. The other fairies harassed the man until he made it outside, slamming the door after him.

"Riku!" Sora was appalled as he knelt beside his lover. Riku was coughing up blood and his left arm was clearly broken. One of his wings was bent at a bad angle, but that was a minor thing compared the arm and possible internal injuries. "Roxas, call the emergency vet!" Roxas took his human size, flipping on the lights and quickly placing a call. The vet would come to them, although the expense to Axel would be hideous. But that was why he had left them his credit card. Sora sniffed as he saw the blood on Riku, then realized that most of it wasn't his. He'd nailed that thief good. Still… "Riku, please be okay." Sora gently stroked his soft, silvery hair. "I love you." Riku took a deep breath, shuddering.

"I'm going to… be fine, Sora." He rasped out. "Been hurt worse than this." He was only telling the truth there. Although he knew he'd been lucky to survive that without any major after-effects. "I… love you too." He still wasn't quite sure about that, but he'd just risked his life to save Sora. If that wasn't love, it was definitely something. The emergency vet arrived at the front door and Riku groaned as he was carefully picked up and put in a special carrying ball. Sora flitted beside the vets, who clearly weren't sure what to do but finally let him and Roxas come along. Namine and Demyx stayed to watch the house and tried to figure out a way to patch the broken window.

No one thought about calling Axel, although they would remember the next day.


	8. Shows and emails

Author's Note: Short but sweet before I go to bed! ^_^ Enjoy!

Axel was dancing with a pretty girl when the call came in. He recognized the ring tone as the one he'd programmed for his home number and frowned.

"Sorry, I have to take this." The girl shrugged and went to find another partner as Axel slipped off the dance floor, pulling out his cell phone. "Hello?"

_Axel!_ Roxas sounded really upset and Axel blinked, wondering what had gone wrong. _Riku's in the hospital and they need another credit card. They say the limit on this one isn't high enough._

"What! There's five thousand dollars on that card. What happened?" What could have happened that would cost more than five thousand dollars to fix? Roxas quickly told him the story and Axel winced. "Oh great. What do they want to do to Riku?"

_They need to do a second operation to correct his wing and set his arm. They already stopped the internal bleeding but that maxed out your card. Please Axel? He really needs it. _Axel shook his head at that. Did Roxas really think he wouldn't pay to have Riku fixed up when the fairy had taken his injuries defending the house?

"Of course Roxas. Did you really think I wouldn't? Can I speak to whoever wants the card?" Axel searched his pockets and found his Mastercard. It had a higher upper limit than his Visa. Soon he was giving out the numbers, and finished with a simple instruction. "Do whatever you have to do to save him. Can I speak to Roxas again, please?"

_Thank you so much. When are you coming home? _Roxas wanted Axel back badly now. He didn't think this would have happened if the redhead had been home. On the other hand, what if it had? The man had seemed to have no hesitation about pulling out his gun. Would he have shot Axel? The thought gave the blonde fairy shivers. Axel smiled as he glanced back over the dance floor.

"Only two more days. I'd try to come home earlier, but there's not much point." He was sure that he wouldn't be able to find a flight that would get him home much sooner. It was the busy time of year, and Riku was only hurt, not dead. He also wasn't the love of Axel's life. He'd have been desperate to find a plane if Roxas had been the one hurt. "You guys know how to call a cab, right?" Now that Riku was stabilized and getting seen to, Sora and Roxas would need to go home. They couldn't stay at the emergency vet and Demyx and Namine would likely need them.

_No, but the receptionist here said she'd handle it and they take credit. We'll be fine. I love you Axel. _Roxas had been sure Axel would pay to have Riku fixed up, but Sora had been worried about it. But then, he'd been tossed into a pet shop for having similar injuries.

"I love you too Roxas." Axel closed his cell phone, looking over the party for a moment before shaking his head and leaving to find Reno. He finally tracked down his brother at the roulette table in the casino.

"Hey carrot top. I have some problems at home." Reno looked up with a frown, then excused himself from the game as he saw Axel was serious. "I don't suppose there's any way I could get an earlier flight home?" He very much doubted it but it never hurt to ask. Reno blinked.

"You're going back in two days anyway! What happened?" Reno listened to the situation with a frown. "You'd go back for a fairy? Axel…" Reno shook his head and Axel frowned.

"He got hurt defending my house, Reno." Axel pointed out, a bit miffed by his brother's reaction. Sure, it sucked having a vacation ruined over a pet but sometimes life happened. Axel didn't feel an urgent need to go home, he was sure things were well in hand, but he'd like to make sure.

"How much is this going to cost you?" Reno winced as Axel told him. "God, Axel! Mom euthanized our cat when she was going to cost half as much." Axel's eyes narrowed and he just barely stopped himself from saying something really angry. Reno was comparing Riku to a cat?

Axel blinked as he suddenly realized that was exactly what Reno was doing. To him, fairies were small pets, no more special than a cat or dog and no more deserving of special care. And most of the world agreed with his attitude. Axel looked down, feeling strange as he realized he was the one out of step with things, not Reno. Although there were plenty of people on the fairy forums who would agree with him.

"Reno, he's not a cat. He's Riku. He talks and plays and… and loves. He's not just a pet to throw away, you know?" Axel shook his head. "I know this might be hard for you to accept, but my fairies are part of my family. I wouldn't give up on them unless it was hopeless." He'd mostly decided not to get Sora's wing reconstructed because the vet said it probably wouldn't work, not because of the cost. "I'm sorry if you don't get that, but it's just the way it is." Reno hesitated, then shook his head.

"They're not people Axel. You're anthropomorphizing." Axel resisted the urge to ask Reno exactly what that word meant. He had a fairly good vocabulary, but he'd never heard it before. "But I'll see if I can find a sooner flight back for you. It's not very likely though." Axel nodded. He'd thought as much, which was why he hadn't mentioned the possibility to Roxas. He hadn't wanted to get the blonde's hopes up.

He'd just have to see.

* * *

Two days later.

"Riku." Sora gently petted the silver haired fairy. His arm was in a cast and his wing had been carefully repaired with little plastic cords. Axel looked down at him thoughtfully as Roxas watched sadly.

"He doesn't look too bad." And he didn't. There were only a few bruises visible underneath the light green blanket that had been draped over him. "Although those ribs are going to be bothering him for a while." The vet had already told him that Riku had several broken ribs. They would heal, but it would take at least a month, possible two. He'd been given tiny painkiller tablets that Riku could take if the pain was too much. "Okay… are we ready?" Riku looked up and nodded weakly as Axel gently lifted him up and carried him to the cab waiting outside.

According to the emergency vets, it was safe to bring Riku home and he would probably heal better there anyway. Axel intended to keep a close eye on him, although he was sure Sora would do an even better job at it. Sora was hovering around Riku constantly, fetching him anything he wanted.

"You were both very brave." Axel commented as he carefully nestled Riku in the crook of his arm as the cab started home. "Although you were really dumb, Sora." Sora winced, looking down. "A TV or even my computer isn't worth your life."

"Demyx flew at him. I had to do something." Sora muttered and Axel smiled.

"True. Demyx was the dumbest." Axel shook his head. "Him and the TV. I think he's in love with the thing." Sora giggled at that and Roxas shook his head. It was too true. Sora stood on Axel's lap, looking at Riku. The silver haired fairy had dozed off again, still affected by the painkillers he'd been dosed with. "It's a good thing I got pet insurance."

"Pet insurance?" Roxas blinked. That was the first he'd heard of that. Axel grinned.

"Yeah, that's why I took you all to the vet for a physical. I got pet insurance for all of you, and they gave me a discount on it for so many." Axel glanced down at Riku. "They'll pay most of the bills, thank god." It had finally come out to almost ten thousand dollars for the delicate operations Riku had needed. Axel would have paid it even if it was all coming out of his own pocket, but he was glad it wasn't. After a vacation that would have been an extremely painful hit.

"Oh good." Roxas looked relieved and cuddled up to Axel's neck, making the redhead smile. "That was so scary. Don't leave us alone again, please?" Axel laughed.

"I won't. Actually, I was thinking that next time I go on vacation we could all go together to a national park. Does that sound good?" Axel wasn't too keen on parks himself, but he did like canoeing. He could pick one with a lake, and as long as the fairies stayed with him they should be perfectly safe. It was a good thing that birds of prey wouldn't take them. Roxas smiled in relief at the thought.

"It sounds great." He'd like to spend time with Axel in the wilderness and he was sure the others would enjoy it too. They all loved being out in nature. Not surprisingly, since that was the natural place for fairies to be.

When they got home, Axel carefully tucked Riku into his pet bed. Despite his gentleness, there were still a few pained moans from the injured fairy. Sora climbed in beside him, carefully tucking himself against Riku. Soon they were both sleeping together and Axel smiled. They really did look cute together, his two little damaged fairies. Axel looked up as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Axel?" Roxas cuddled up against him, in his human sized form. "Just hold me?" Axel's eyes softened and he nodded, hugging Roxas before they went to the bedroom. That night he just held his lover close, cuddling and breathing in the sweet, minty smell of Roxas. Until the fairy finally couldn't hold the human size anymore, and had to go to his own bed on the desk. Axel sighed and tried to sleep, wishing Roxas could be there with him.

Sometimes all you needed was to be held, and someone to hold.

* * *

Weeks passed by and gradually Riku healed. He was a bad patient, and Sora sometimes had to slap him upside the head when he was being especially crabby. But there were no complications and finally the cast came off, and Riku was flying easily again.

It seemed like his heroics had sealed his place with the family, and despite being annoying and often prickly, Riku was part of the group. His connection with Sora seemed to deepen as well, and soon the two were completely inseparable. That left only Demyx and Namine without any love interests, but they didn't seem to care. They sang together on the windowsill but as far as Axel could tell, they weren't interested in each other that way. Probably because they didn't really have much in common, when you got right down to it.

Axel scowled at his e-mail, shaking his head as he deleted a very annoying message.

"I keep telling them and telling them. I am not interested in selling Namine. What is wrong with these people?" Axel was feeling a bit disgruntled with himself. He shouldn't have posted his fairies pictures on the forums, but people were sharing pictures left right and centre. What harm could it do? Well, someone had recognized Namine as a championship winner and thought she should still be showing. When Axel had politely replied to a few questions with his lack of interest in showing, that person had started trying to buy the little fairy from him. Worst of all, the offers were insultingly low. Did they think he was an idiot who didn't know what he had? Probably.

"Perhaps you should show me." Namine said thoughtfully as she landed on his shoulder. Axel looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you didn't want to." She looked a little embarrassed, ducking her head.

"I thought I didn't but… it was nice to win ribbons. And there's prize money, you know." Axel blinked.

"No, I didn't know that. How much?" Namine was a bit fuzzy on it but a bit of internet searching quickly revealed that it wasn't bad. Five thousand dollars for first place, which would more than cover his costs to show her. Although there was no guarantee she would win, especially with a less than expert owner like himself. A lot of showing fairies was in the presentation. "Not if we have to go across the country." That kind of showing was a labor of love, and Axel wasn't interested. "But if a show comes to the city, why not?" That would be fun. Namine smiled, relieved.

"That would be nice. It was the traveling I didn't like." Leaving behind her comfortable home and things for the road was always rather difficult. "You could show some of the others too, in the pet classes." There were always more relaxed shows for non-pedigreed, companion fairies. Axel grinned and glanced over at the others. They were watching TV again.

"I'm showing Riku." That would probably make the silver haired fairy freak. It would be fun to watch. Namine blinked then laughed. "I can just see the judges trying to define his wing color. That would be fun as hell."

"As long as he doesn't poke their eyes out." Axel winced a little at the reminder. The thief who had tried to rob his house had been found, largely due to Riku's mauling. He'd never have sight again in one eye. He'd even had the balls to try to sue Axel, but the discarded gun had made that go over like a lead balloon. No one could argue that Riku's actions had been unjustified.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't. Bite them a little, maybe." Axel started composing a reply to the latest e-mail, telling the author that he'd reconsidered and planned on showing Namine after all. Maybe that would get them to shut up. Then he checked to see when the next fairy show would be in his area and was pleased to find it was only a month away.

That could be really interesting.


	9. The Fairy Show

"Okay! We have a full day ahead of us." Axel grinned at his fairies. They were all sitting in a large basket and Demyx giggled as Riku glowered. Namine just smiled, smoothing down her gown.

Roxas and Sora were along for the ride, but they wouldn't be in any of the shows. Sex pets were specifically barred from any pet shows. It was because, with the infusion of succubus energies, they weren't entirely fairies anymore. Also there was a lively controversy in the fairy community over the sex pets. A lot of the real collectors hated what the SEX pet brand was doing to fairies, and Axel could understand that. After getting to know them he wasn't keen on it himself, although he certainly didn't regret having Roxas. But the thought of the blonde being a sex slave to someone who didn't care about him… Axel could see why a lot of people weren't keen on sex pets.

Axel looked over his pets again with a smile. He'd decided to get them all groomed at the same time and they were all looking pretty and shiny. Sora and Roxas had just gotten haircuts, while the other three had gotten a more in depth treatment. Riku had almost had a screaming tantrum at the wing treatments, until Sora had threatened him with no sex. It was an idle threat, but Riku hadn't known that and had finally let them polish his wings. Nothing was going to help the underlying color, but with the fuzz scraped off and the surfaces burnished, his wings looked almost good. It was possible to see real specs of color, red, green and blue dots within the general mess. Axel wondered if that was what his breeder had been aiming for. A lot of half-baked breeders thought they could come up with an original fairy wing color, but that was a lot more difficult than it sounded.

Demyx was looking just as good, although he wasn't competing on appearance. Axel had entered him in the singing fairy competition although he didn't expect Dem to win anything. The singing competition was noted as being fierce indeed and the judging was hard. Demyx wasn't taking it seriously, though, so Axel was sure he would have fun even if he placed last.

Namine, on the other hand, was taking things very seriously. Axel had gotten her a special dress to wear for this and the groomers he used were the ones she'd recommended, the ones who did her for Marluxia. They'd done her makeup, cleaned her wings, cut her hair and even given her a manicure. She was looking sleek and ready to go, although her showing wouldn't be for hours yet.

Axel had been pleased to find that all the shows he'd entered would be on the same day, at different times. Namine was going to be shown in the Golden Bell category, of course. Demyx wasn't pedigreed so his competition was general singing and Riku was in the amateur pet category. Axel could have entered him in the intermediate but had thought amateur was the best bet. No matter how badly behaved he was, the judges would take it in stride. They were used to baby fairies throwing tantrums in that category.

And when all the shows were done, they would have a bit of time in the evening and the entire next day to explore the rest of the competition. Axel had already caught a glimpse of a few of the fairies here and wanted to see more. There were examples of breeds he'd only seen pictures of, like Tawny Ports and Dusks. He thought he'd even spotted a few oriental Cherry Blossoms, and those weren't common at all here. Not to mention all the pet supply booths and the interesting things they were selling. Axel had spotted one booth that was doing quick drawings of fairies and had thought of getting one done of Roxas.

"Okay… Riku's show is first." Axel pulled out the little flying leash he'd gotten for Riku. Basically it was a harness with a flexi-lead that would lengthen as the fairy flew farther. It had a lot of cord, although Axel would have been happier with less when it came to Riku. Riku looked at the harness like it was a dead rat. "Come on Riku, don't be a spoil sport. Let everyone marvel at your beautiful wings!" Riku's response was obscene and Axel laughed before offering him the harness. Riku growled but reluctantly put it on. "Sora's coming with us, by the way." He thought the presence of the one-winged fairy would at least keep Riku from mooning the crowd, although he might still thumb his nose at the judges. Axel picked up a second basket, much smaller than the main one and Sora obligingly climbed into it. "The rest of you look out for each other." Axel carefully picked up their basket, setting it in a large ground cage that he locked carefully. That wasn't to keep them inside, but rather to keep the rest of the world out. And the top of the cage was covered in tarp, so it would provide shade as well as keep the wet off if it started to rain. Demyx started to quietly sing as Roxas and Namine watched the TV he'd set up for them. They had the remote, so they could easily change the channel.

Riku perched on his shoulder, muttering things Axel pretended not to hear as he brought the little fairy to the tent where the amateur competition was being held. There were dozens of fairies waiting to compete, and Axel smiled as he saw most of them were very young and a few were flying like little bumblebees. Axel felt Riku bristling as he saw the age of most of the competitors. "Ah, hush. How old are you anyway?" He actually had no idea of Riku's age, but he seemed very young.

"I'm three." Riku said sullenly as Sora looked up curiously. Axel walked over to the registration counter to pick up their number. They turned out to be number twenty-three. Then Axel patiently waited in line for them to begin their circuit.

For general competitions and breed competitions, each competitor took their fairy out and let them fly at the end of their leash. The idea was to show off the beautiful movement and flashing wings, although that wasn't really what was happening here. Axel grinned as a plump little fairy, probably less than a year old, suddenly got tired and plopped onto the ground, refusing to move. Her owner had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way, making the spectators laugh. There was almost every breed represented, and Axel watched curiously as a tiny Cherry Blossom soared on delicate pink wings, smiling and waving to the crowd… until she went out a bit too far and caught on her leash with a small yelp. But the amateur division existed for mishaps like that.

Finally it was his turn, and Riku flew innocently enough for a while, his wings looking more black than anything under the lights. But then he suddenly flew directly at Axel, landing on his head.

"Riku!" Axel tried to grab the fairy with one hand, but Riku eeled away as Sora giggled. "Come on, don't do this to me – DAMN IT!" Axel cursed and tried desperately to reel the fairy in as he ducked into the back of his shirt. Setting down Sora's basket, Axel tried to ignore the crowd laughing as he fought to get the little fairy out of his clothes. Finally Riku popped out and Axel grabbed him by the base of his wings, holding him out… and putting a hand over his eyes as Riku blew a very loud, very obvious raspberry to the crowd as he dangled in Axel's grip. "Can you possibly be anymore embarrassing?" The crowd seemed to love it, though. Taking a deep breath, Axel picked up Sora's basket and carried Riku over to the stand. When he put Riku down, the fairy should have stood for the judges but instead he flopped down and faced away, for all the world like a pouting teenager. There was another laugh from the crowd and Axel reflected that at least he was providing some light comedy. The judges looked very amused as he finally managed to chivvy Riku to his feet for them to look over. "Don't give them the finger! I'm sorry. He's a little cross." Axel apologized to the judges, one of whom grinned.

"A little?" Axel rubbed his face, embarrassed, as they finally managed to examine Riku. "Very Obsidian. What else has he been crossed with?" The odd colors and mottling in his wings made it clear that Riku wasn't a purebred.

"Royal Blue, Fire Lily and Sweet Apple according to the lady at the Humane Society." The judge blinked at that, and Axel wasn't surprised. There were plenty of designer cross-bred fairies, a lot like designer dogs. But in the process, some lines had become notorious for not crossing well and Obsidian didn't cross well with Sweet Apple at all. Royal Blue and Fire Lily were both fairly neutral, but it was hard to imagine what that four way crossing had been meant to achieve.

"He actually looks quite good for that. I've seen Sweet Apple and Obsidian crosses before, and the poor things are usually very unfortunate." One of the other judges commented before he smiled at Riku. "Your first show, little one?"

"Hopefully my last." Riku growled, making the judges laugh. Axel saw him bristle and managed to catch him in one hand before Riku could do something unfortunate.

"I said no giving the judges the finger." Axel said firmly and Riku had to settle for another raspberry. A few moments more and Axel was able to take Riku back to the resting place to watch the rest of the competitors.

Finally the show was over and the winners were read out. The winner was that pretty little Cherry Blossom, followed by a very cute little Obsidian/Powderpuff cross, and third place went to a Royal Blue. Then Axel blinked and Riku stared in shock as the judges announced a few honorable mentions, with Riku's name head of the list.

"See? You got a ribbon!" Axel was fairly sure it had been a pity ribbon but still. The judges had liked him. Riku was speechless as Axel pinned the ribbon to the outside of the basket, making Sora giggle and play with the soft fabric. Riku hopped down into the basket beside him and Axel smiled as Sora gave the silver haired fairy a hug. It was all very cute.

When he got back to his spot, Axel frowned as he saw a calico cat staring at his fairies hungrily. Roxas was taunting it, safe behind the bars and far enough back that it couldn't possible reach them. Sora shivered as he saw the cat and Axel heard Riku crooning to him.

"You, git!" Axel picked up a stick and threw it at the cat, which bolted away. "I used to like cats." He still did, really, but he loved his fairies and cats were a menace. Gently putting Riku and Sora into the cage, Axel smiled as Roxas hopped into his hands. Axel took a seat on a lawn chair, watching the TV. He'd had to rent a car to carry everything he needed to the show grounds, but it had been worth it.

"How long until my competition?" Demyx chirped and Axel checked the clock.

"An hour and a half. Lots of time to watch General Hospital." Axel said teasingly as Demyx grinned. "And I'll put it on just for you." Namine sighed and started to play with the tiny crayons and papers Axel had gotten for them. He was very impressed with her drawings and thought it was a shame that there was no art division for fairies. Riku shook his head and joined her, grabbing a paper to do a few doodles. Axel didn't want to know what he was drawing. It was probably gross. Axel hung the ribbon on the outside of the cage and Demyx squee'd.

"You won a ribbon Riku?!? Tell us all about it!" Riku wasn't willing but Sora jumped in, telling them all about how naughty Riku had been during the show. Soon they were both laughing and Riku was blushing. Roxas giggled as he listened from Axel's lap.

"Maybe he won't embarrass you so much next time." Roxas whispered to him and Axel shook his head.

"That was probably what won him a ribbon." Riku had been bratty but not so bratty that it had stopped being funny. Axel wiled away the time, just enjoying being with Roxas, but it was finally time to go. "Okay Demyx, it's your turn." Roxas hopped back into the cage as Demyx put on the harness. He would have to fly, although for the singing competition that was just to ensure that he wasn't suffering any injuries. Sick fairies weren't allowed to compete.

That competition went far more smoothly, and Axel got to see several new breeds. Sweet Apples turned out to be ruddy little fairies with dark black, curly hair and vibrant green wings. He could see why that wouldn't mesh well with the Obsidian look, which was pale with long, straight silver hair. The other major singing breeds were Little Garnet, Dusk, Tawny Port and of course, Powderpuff. Axel watched as a tiny, delicate Little Garnet burst into song. They were an aptly named breed with wine colored wings and a stature that was small compared even to other fairies. Axel watched with interest as a Dusk flew through the air, his wings flashing black with dark gold and orange markings. Dusks were the only African fairies known to exist, and experts thought they had actually migrated there from the North. Their appearance wasn't exactly African, but they had been bred for dark skin and lovely voices for a very, very long time. African tribes had kept them long before the rest of the world had considered fairies to be anything but a nuisance.

There were other fairy breeds represented as well. But for them, having a beautiful voice was a matter of chance rather than breeding. A Cherry Blossom sang a beautiful aria, followed by a Sweet Apple and then an Obsidian who sang a rousing drinking song, to the audiences delight. Axel grinned, wondering if maybe Riku's temperament was partly an Obsidian thing. Finally it was his turn and he took Demyx around the floor, demonstrating that he was fit and able to fly. Then the little Powderpuff took his spot and began to sing. Axel smiled, just listening. He didn't think Demyx was going to win, the other singers were just as lovely, but he didn't sound out of place.

He was correct. The winner, when the judges read it off, was a Tawny Port. Axel watched as the fairy fluttered proudly as her owner took the ribbon. Tawny Port's were named not for their wing color, but for their glorious hair which was always a beautiful golden brown color. This one had soft, downy grey wings, almost like a moth. She did a little bow in the air before fluttering away. Second place went to a different Powderpuff and third went to a Royal Blue. Demyx took his loss cheerfully.

"I was just happy to sing!" He said to Axel, who laughed and ruffled his hair with one finger.

"We all love hearing you sing." Demyx beamed, pleased, as Axel carried him back to the cage. There was no time to stop and chat though. Namine's show was beginning in only thirty minutes. The area he took her to was a different tent, smaller and meant for the breed specific shows.

"Namine!" One of the fairies squealed, and several of the other fairies spotted her and waved. Axel was a touch surprised, but then realized he shouldn't be. Namine had been a regular at the shows and Golden Bells were a rare breed. Namine waved back as a young male fairy fluttered over, looking at Axel in surprise. "Where's Marluxia?" Axel noticed, with a bit of trepidation that the other owners were wearing suits and evening gowns like their fairies. He felt rather underdressed in his slacks and t-shirt.

"He's in the hospital." Namine said sadly and several of the fairies exclaimed as their owners looked over curiously. "This is my new owner, Axel. We're not going to be traveling to compete, but since the show was in town we thought we'd come."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll win again Namine." The little male said loyally. "Even with… uh…" He stumbled and Axel grinned.

"With me as a handicap?" He said teasingly, making the fairy blush. "It's okay. We're just doing this for fun, I know I'm not a professional." Although Namine herself looked just as good as any of the other fairies there. A few of the owners drifted over and introduced themselves. Axel wasn't surprised to find that they were all deeply into fairies and mostly quite rich. Not just anyone could spend ten thousand dollars to thirty thousand dollars for a pedigreed pet.

The show went much like Riku's show, although there was more of an emphasis on tricks. Namine demonstrated her intelligence by solving several puzzles and her agility by soaring through an aerial maze, before Axel flew her around the room. He could hear the judges commenting favorably on her abilities before he gently sat her down on the stand. There were only nine other competitors, so it didn't take nearly as long as the first two shows. First place went to another fairy, a quiet but lovely little male, but Namine took a solid second. She smiled as Axel picked up the ribbon, grinning. There was also a prize of five hundred dollars, which would almost cover all the grooming he'd gotten them.

"It was worth it." Axel murmured to himself as he walked back to his spot. He'd pack up the car quickly and then they could explore –

"Axel!" Namine's scream dragged him back to reality and he whirled, realizing that her leash had been cut. A kid was holding the struggling little fairy and running, but the crowd was hampering him. Axel swore and took off in hot pursuit. Fortunately, he had very long legs and the kid looked behind him, panic on his face as he realized Axel was gaining. He suddenly flung Namine at him and Axel had to stop to catch her, letting the boy escape. Axel held the sobbing fairy close as he tried to spot the boy… he couldn't have been older than fourteen… but he couldn't see any sign of him now in the crowd.

"Shhh. It's alright." He soothed her as people started crowding around them, wanting to know what happened. "Someone tried to steal her. Is there any security around here?" He wanted to make a report and hopefully get someone arrested. Axel suddenly frowned, wondering. Could this be related to the tiny offers he'd gotten for her on the internet? He'd mention that to the police. But for now, he soothed Namine.

"Nothing like that's every happened before." The little Golden Bell finally said tearfully, and Axel nodded, carrying her with him to the security station.

"I'll get to the bottom of it." He promised, although he wasn't sure how he would do that. Maybe he could ask Reno.

His brother always had the best ideas.


	10. All Good Things

_Hey Axel._

"Reno!" To say Axel was surprised was an understatement. He'd been thinking of calling his brother but hadn't decided yet. "I was thinking of calling you. What's up?"

_Really? Heh… did you know you're all over the Internet?_

"I'm what?" Axel frowned, walking over to his computer. What was Reno talking about?

_Go to youtube and type in 'bratty fairy'._

"Oh god." Axel quickly did a search and snorted as the first entry that came up was a video from the fairy show. "Someone taped it? Those bastards!" Axel wasn't sure if he was delighted or appalled. Reno certainly sounded amused.

_It's cute as hell, I must say. Nice pet you have there. So what were you thinking of calling me about?_

"Oh right. Someone tried to steal Namine after her show." That still pissed Axel off, thinking about it. Namine wasn't a car or a TV, she was a living creature that didn't deserve to be treated like that. If the kid had actually gotten away with her, who knew where she might have ended up? He wouldn't have been able to sell her for full price without her papers. And Namine herself would have pitched a fit, Axel was sure. How would they have dealt with that? He didn't want to know. "I was wondering if you could look into that for me? I think maybe it has to do with some guy on the Internet trying to buy her from me for peanuts."

_I'm not a private detective but I can try. But would a judge care? People don't get much for trying to steal cats._

"Reno, she's worth over ten thousand dollars. That's grand theft. And that idiot on the Internet offered me five hundred for her. I'll forward you the e-mails."

_People pay that much for a fairy? Good god. She's like a racehorse. I'll see what I can do with those. Is she doing okay?_ Axel smiled at that. He doubted Reno really cared, but it was still nice.

"She's okay, just shook up. Thanks a bunch Reno."

_No problem. Just had to let you know about your video, hah. Talk to you later Axel._ Axel hung up the phone, smiling, then called to the other room.

"Hey guys, come over here, I have something for you to see!" Axel waited until all the fairies were there, picking up Sora so he could see the screen. "Riku's… seven point three minutes of fame." He hit the play button as Riku sputtered.

"What?!?" The video wasn't very good. It had obviously been taken from a camera phone and was rather grainy, but it captured Riku's antics very well. Riku blushed as the other fairies laughed, watching the video. Axel smiled, noticing that it had four and a half stars and tons of comments already. People clearly enjoyed it. The video caught Riku's raspberry at the crowd perfectly and Axel's hand over his eyes. He looked completely mortified at his fairies' behavior.

"And your seven point three minutes of fame are over. C'mon guys, lets go to the park." Fairies darted away to find their balls, and Roxas sat on Axel's shoulder for a moment, nuzzling his face. Axel smiled, reaching up to gently stroke the fairies beautiful blue wings.

"Love you Axel." Roxas whispered, touching his person's face and feeling the warm surge of emotion from Axel. Axel turned his head, smiling at him with warm green eyes.

"Love you too, Roxy." He gently ruffled Roxas hair, then stood. "Let's go. It's a long trip." They were actually going to a national park out of town. It would take several hours to get there, but it was a long weekend and most of Axel's customers had gone out of town. He was going to bring a tent and stay the whole weekend. Normally it wouldn't be his cup of tea, but it would be fun with the fairies around.

So it proved. The fairies mostly stayed in the air to be on the safe side, but there weren't very many cats around in a national park. Riku found several lilies of the valley that he picked and brought to Sora, who laughed and kissed him soundly. Namine ended up wearing a few of the tiny flowers in her hair, and Axel smiled at how beautiful they made her look. Axel blinked as his cell went off, and flipped it open, answering.

"'Ello?"

_It's me, Reno. Guess what? I found the creep who tried to steal your fairy._

"Already?" Axel was surprised. He'd thought it would take weeks, if Reno could find anything at all. "That was fast."

_It didn't take much. The e-mails you gave me led straight to his mySpace. The little tool was boasting to all his friends about how he was going to steal her and get enough money for a car selling her quick and dirty. And he also liked to rant about how you didn't deserve her for not wanting to show her. You should read this stuff, the grammar is like a retarded four year old. I checked with the police and they already have him in custody._

"Sweet! Looks like I didn't need to bother you after all." Axel felt a bit bad for doubting the police, but he wasn't sure how seriously they were taking it. Namine was expensive but a lot of people just didn't look take pet thefts seriously. Not that it would have made a bit of difference to him if the fairy taken had been Demyx, Sora or even Riku. He'd have been upset exactly the same. And if it had been Roxas he would have completely spazzed.

_No problem. Better safe than sorry. Have fun camping._ Axel laughed, saying his goodbye's before hanging up. Reno was finding his conversion to nature hikes amusing, but had to admit it was probably good for him.

The weekend seemed to pass by too quickly. Demyx ended up getting stuck in a knothole, and all the other fairies had to rescue him as Axel stood at the base of the tree and laughed himself sick. Riku found an acorn that he managed to break open and eat, and the other fairies followed suit, having an acorn party. Then they went for a walk down by the lake and amused themselves with skipping stones over the water.

And at night…

"Ah, Roxas." Axel murmured, tangling his fingers in spiky blonde hair. His own head fell back as the fairy slowly sucked on him, running his tongue over his length from base to tip. "Ah!" Axel shuddered as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, the growing tension that begged for release. "Roxas, you're going to make me…" Axel's breathing speeded as the little fairy just kept sucking, stimulating him, driving up his _need…_ Axel finally released with a cry and watched, feeling a bit dazed and weak, as Roxas lifted his head. A bit of the creamy liquid slipped out of the corner of his mouth, landing on Axel's thigh, and he felt another rush of heat to his groin. That was just so _hot._

"You can do it twice." There was a laugh in Roxas voice as he stroked his lover's already hardening length. Axel laughed, reaching down and pulling Roxas up, over him.

"You do know me." Axel kissed the little fairy soundly, tasting himself on Roxas' lips, slightly bitter and salty. "God, I love you." Axel reached down to stroke Roxas, making him moan slightly in pleasure. "You take me tonight." He murmured in the blonde's ear, making him stiffen a little in surprise. That wasn't how they usually did things, but it was a nice change sometimes.

"Sure." Roxas whispered back, his voice breathy with desire. He liked taking the lead sometimes, liked the feel of Axel under him. He'd experienced it with his trainers, they'd wanted him to be ready for anything, but it had been nothing compared to being with Axel. Roxas grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers before reaching behind Axel to carefully open him. The redhead shut his eyes for a moment, adjusting to that feeling… but with the touch telepathy Roxas' fingers were unerring and he gasped sharply as the blonde found his prostate.

"Damn Roxy, you're good at that." Axel murmured in his ear, reaching up to stroke the soft blue wings above him. Roxas gasped at that touch, his hips jerking and Axel groaned at the friction between them. "Ah, do it." He didn't want to wait any longer. Roxas nodded, pulling his hand away and going inside the taller man. It was a little awkward, with their height difference, but there was one huge advantage… Roxas head was almost level to Axel's chest in this position and he slowly, sensually licked Axel's left nipple before finding the other one and giving him a quick nip. "Roxas!"

"Axel." Roxas slowly speeded his thrusts, eyes half-closing at the warm heat, the wonderful feeling of _Axel._ The touch telepathy told him what felt best and soon Axel was moaning under him. He was always so much more vocal when they did it this way… "I love you." He reached down, stroking Axel's penis and gently squeezing him just as he hit his special spot, hard. He could feel Axel's throbbing pleasure and moaned as he felt his own release approaching. Roxas speeded his thrusts, stroking Axel hard until he felt the redhead let go between them. Roxas followed a split second later, gasping at the pleasure of the dual orgasm. It was always so perfect, so right, feeling Axel like this. He only wished Axel could feel the same… but then, the succubus energies came with disadvantages.

For a long moment they just lay together, tangled together and enjoying the moment. Then Roxas sighed and slowly pulled away before reverting to his normal size. He fluttered to Axel, settling on the redhead's chest as Axel chuckled tiredly, reaching down to fluff his hair. They both fell asleep together, enjoying the warmth.

Early in the morning, that proved to be a mistake.

"Ow AXEL!" Axel blinked and jerked back as he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Huh?" Axel rubbed his eyes then stared at a furious Roxas who was glaring up at him. His wing was a little bent but a quick stroke and it popped back into shape. "Oh damn! Did I roll over onto you?"

"Yes, you did." Roxas grumbled, then sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have tried to sleep with you." Axel was constantly tossing and turning, it was just something he did. Axel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Roxy. I'd stop it if I could." Axel genuinely regretted that they couldn't really sleep together, just sleep. But he definitely didn't want to flatten his fairy partner. "Well!" He stretched before grabbing some clothes. "This is our last day here, lets make it count."

"Right." Roxas smiled and pulled on his own clothes and followed Axel out of the tent. The other fairies were already out and eating breakfast, which was acorns, cherry tomatoes and nut blend. Riku was having a blast breaking open acorns for everyone. "Chee, Riku, can you be more destructive?"

"Shh! It's better than breaking glasses." Axel said with a laugh. Riku ignored them both, breaking open another nut. "Some grip there, I must say.

"It's a gift." Riku said, popping a bit of nut into his mouth. "Can we go back to the lake today?" He'd really liked that. Axel nodded.

"Sure." That was his favorite place at the park anyway. He'd enjoy going back there and throwing more rocks. The day seemed to pass too quickly and soon it was time to go home. Axel carefully packed up the tent and the sleeping bag, putting them in the touring bike and then adding all the pet balls. It barely had enough room for everything, but he'd managed it with carefully packing. And the cases had been specially made with lots of holes to allow for plenty of air circulation. The fairies complained that it smelled a bit, but mostly they were in no distress. Well, except for the time Demyx got motion sickness, but that hadn't recurred. Thankfully. He'd had to buy a new ball that time. "Ready to go home?" There was a small chorus of yes's, and Axel grinned as he got underway.

Roxas dozing off as they approached the city. He wasn't worried about anything happening. Axel was a good driver, what could go wrong –

There was a sudden squeal of tires and the bike swerved in a way that instantly woke up all the fairies. But nothing could have prepared them for the crash and the sickening _movement._ Roxas vaguely heard screams and realized one of them was his as the hard case seemed to explode and balls flew out into the night. His ball hit the ground hard and he blacked out for a moment.

But only for a moment, and Roxas whimpered in pain as stars flashed across his vision. He was hurting but as he moved, he realized there was nothing broken. He might have a concussion, but nothing more. He tried briefly to get out of the pet ball and finally gave up, assuming his human form. The ball exploded, unable to contain the suddenly huge fairy, and Roxas stumbled away to find the others.

"Sora?" Roxas suddenly went pale as he saw the motorcycle on it's side, broken and half-crushed. The fairies were protected by the balls, which were made specifically for accidents like this. But the one person who didn't have much protection was… "Axel?!?" Roxas stumbled through the brush, trying desperately to find the redhead. But it was dark and he couldn't _see_ and –

Roxas almost fell over the prone body and choked as he realized it was Axel. Touching the redhead's shoulder with a shaking hand, he turned Axel on his back, making the redhead groan weakly. Axel blinked up at him and Roxas could see the green of his eyes even in the moonlight. "Roxas?" Axel's voice was pained and rasping as he looked up at the fairy. "You… okay?"

"I – I'm fine oh god Axel, are you okay?" As Roxas frantically looked over his lover he realized with horror that that was a stupid question. The moonlight was glittering off liquid that could only be blood and one of Axel's legs wasn't just broken, it was _crushed._ Axel's breathing sounded bad and there was bloody froth at the corner of his lips.

"No." Axel swallowed before he spoke again. "My cell phone. Roxas, call… 911." Roxas quickly searched through Axel's pockets, ignoring his low groan of pain and how wet his hands were getting. He couldn't think about that, he just couldn't, or he was going to break down and he had to be strong. Axel needed him to be strong. Roxas quickly flipped open the cell and dialed the numbers.

"This is 911 could you please state the nature of your emergency?" Roxas almost sobbed before he quickly spoke.

"I'm a fairy and my master has been in an accident. I – I think he's dying please, please we need help." There was a brief, surprised pause on the other end before the operator decided to take it at face value. There was no reason why a fairy couldn't jump on the keys and speak into a phone.

"What is your location?" Roxas looked around helplessly but Axel gave him the answer.

"Highway twenty three… just out of town." Axel gasped out and Roxas repeated it. The operator asked him to stay on the line and he did, but ignored the phone in favor of Axel. Axel's breathing was slowing, and there was a terrible gurgling sound at the end of every labored breath. Roxas stroked back his red hair, unknowingly leaving streaks of blood in the soft spikes.

"Axel, you can't die, please. Please stay with me." Roxas pleaded, begging not just Axel but the gods. Fairies had lost most of their belief in deities over the centuries, but sometimes you had no one else to turn to. He didn't know what else to do for Axel, the injuries were overwhelming… "Please!"

"Trying." Axel rasped out, closing his eyes for a moment. "Roxas, I'm so… tired. So cold." Axel struggled even more to breath and Roxas stared into his face, realizing with horror that his lips were turning blue. It was hard to tell in the moonlight but he was sure of it. Roxas sobbed and gripped his hand tightly, feeling Axel's weak squeeze in return. "I… love you. Tell Reno. I'm sorry."

"You can't die." Roxas said tearfully. "Axel, you can't… can't…" But his desires had no power and Axel drew one last shuddering breath, releasing it in a long sigh. There were no more breaths after that. "_NO!"_ Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest and sobbed. When the paramedics finally found them, hours later, they found a tiny fairy quiet and still, nestled in a dead man's shirt.

Lost in his pain and grief.


	11. Fin

Author's Note: WOW! Writing this has gripped me like a fever. I probably should have included this in the last chapter but hey. XD Here you are! Enjoy!

Roxas sniffed quietly, arms wrapped around his legs as he looked out of his hutch.

Things had changed so much in just a week. Axel was gone. Roxas could still hardly believe it. He would look up and just expect the redhead to be there, smiling down at him and reaching down to ruffle his hair. How could Axel be gone?

But he was. All the fairies had survived the crash. They had been very lucky, really. All their balls had been tossed off the road and into the woods, and the worst injured had been Sora with a broken arm. The others had gotten off with bruises and scrapes. Reno had been there the next day to take care of things. It was all a haze in Roxas mind, but they'd found the person who had hit Axel… a drunk driver driving on a suspended license. He would be going to jail but it did Axel no good at all, and Roxas felt a hot spike of rage as he thought about it. That man deserved so much worse for what he'd done.

It was useless though, and Roxas sighed, fluttering his wings and flying out of his hutch. They were in England now, on the little island that had been turned into a fairy conservatory. It wasn't a bad place to be, although it was a lot more primitive than Axel's apartment. No more crayons and papers, no more special toys and chocolate treats. Demyx was desperately missing his soaps, but he'd found something else to occupy him… a beautiful male fairy named Zexion.

There were a lot of fairies here, of dozens of breeds and plenty of complete mongrels like Riku. They fit in well, even Sora and Riku. They were in more danger than any of the other fairies because of their disabilities, but everyone looked out for them. There were even a few Golden Bells, mostly willed to the place like Namine, and she'd finally found a man she fancied. Everyone was pretty much happy here, and Roxas sometimes almost resented it. But that was stupid. Axel would have wanted them to be happy… it was just that he was the only unhappy one, the only one left alone.

The worst part was his body. Axel's death hadn't made the succubi urges go away, and Roxas felt bad now for snapping at Sora when he'd tried to seduce Axel. He hadn't realized how painful the denied urges were. It was terrible and he was quietly suffering, trying to think of a way to ease them. He thought he'd have to break down and ask Sora and Riku to help. He couldn't stomach the thought of just picking a random fairy to make love to. What if they thought there was more to it than just physical? And Roxas didn't want to feel like he was replacing Axel. Riku and Sora were safe, if they agreed. And he was sure his brother would, if only out of pity. He was looking for them when a Fire Lily flew through the village, her wings beating rapidly and her voice raised in excitement.

"There's a fairy bell growing everyone! A fairy bell! Come see, come see!" Fairies stopped what they were doing and piled out of their homes. Roxas blinked, almost curious. He hadn't heard about this, but that wasn't surprising. The fairies of this community had relearned many of the old magics and traditions that modern fairies had lost. The Golden Bells followed the Fire Lily closely… they were the most mystical fairies… but everyone else was close behind.

"What's a fairy bell?" Demyx asked and Roxas was glad he wouldn't have to. A Dusk answered, his voice a surprising basso.

"It's a mystical flower. Most fairies are born the ordinary way, but occasionally a fairy dies with something he still needs to do, and we're magical creatures. So a fairy bell grows and the fairy is reborn from it. They're birthed full grown and remember everything. But it can only happen when there's a large group of fairies gathered in one place." Roxas blinked, surprised. But fairies were very magical. He followed the crowd that had gathered around the fairy bell, oohing and aahing. The little bell was light blue, the petals folded tightly into a little cap as it swelled. It seemed to glow with mystical energy and even Roxas wasn't immune to the wonder of the moment. Axel would have liked to see this.

The thought suddenly killed the beauty of it, and Roxas' eyes dulled. What did he care about some stranger fairy being reborn? Nothing. Sniffing quietly he turned and flew away, going back to his hutch. He could ask Sora about it later if he cared to. He doubted he would.

Roxas quickly found his way back to his hutch, climbing inside and sitting on his bed. It was nothing like the nice bed he'd had with Axel. No, this bed was handmade with rushes he'd picked from the stream. Everything was like that in the village. The only things the humans looking after them provided were medical care and food, they needed to do everything else for themselves. But that was fine, really. Roxas didn't want to have much to do with humans anymore, just looking at them reminded him of Axel. Roxas shivered as another wave of that uncomfortable heat hit him and felt tears prickling behind his eyes. _Damn_ that succubus energy! It was humiliating, disgusting… Roxas choked back a sob and reached down to stroke himself. That would help, although not much and not for long. Soon he was going to have to –

"You know, if you'd hung around five minutes longer you wouldn't be wacking off right now." Roxas started violently as a teasing, familiar voice spoke in his ear.

"A – A – Axel?!?" Roxas leapt to his feet and spun around, falling over onto his face as his pants slipped down to his knees. "What? How?" Roxas stared, beyond shocked, as a familiar face grinned down at him. Everything was the same, that flaming red hair, bright green eyes and tattoos… the only difference was the brown and red wings spread out behind the redhead. The wings of a Fire Lily.

"That's a nice position and you're half naked… wow, glad to see me?" Roxas felt like his brain was about to fry as warm hands cupped his face, pulling him up to his knees. This was _Axel._ How could Axel be here? He suddenly remembered the Dusk's words.

_A fairy bell grows and the fairy is reborn from it. They're birthed full grown and remember everything._

"But you're not a fairy! How?!?" Weren't fairy bells supposed to be for, well, fairies? Axel hugged Roxas tightly as he suddenly burst into tears, clinging to the redhead.

"I dunno Roxy. I just know I was given a choice, and I chose you." Axel murmured and gave him a gentle kiss. "It cost me something, but I don't remember what. It doesn't matter. I'd give up anything for you, anything at all." Actually, Axel knew exactly what it had cost him. He'd never be a human again. His rebirths would always be as a fairy now… but that was a price he'd willingly accepted to be with Roxas. "I love you Roxas. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." Roxas whispered, finally believing that this was true, it was real. Their lips met and the two fairies were oblivious to Sora and Riku peering through the half open door. Then Riku shut it firmly.

"Lets give them some time alone." Sora giggled and nodded as Riku picked him up, carrying him to their hutch. All the fairies in the village were agog, but they knew to give the two lovers the time they needed.

They would have years to get to know Axel.

_And, unless I decide to write more…_

_~FIN~_


	12. Verse II Mrs Felicities Fairies

Author's Note: Since many of you have demanded a sequel, here it is! I considered several ways to do it and I might eventually go into what happens in the fairy colony... but for now I'm skipping well past that, past even their eventual death and going on to their rebirth. Updates will likely be slow as I'm not as inspired as I was by the original. Enjoy!

Axel sat on a fake branch and sang a sweet duet with his Roxas.

Axel was vaguely aware that he'd had a life before this one. If he concentrated hard, he could remember being human and owning Roxas as a pet. He'd have thought that was insane but Roxas had confided in him that he could remember it too. And he had many wonderful but hazy memories of living together in a fairy colony. He wasn't certain how it had ended, but it finally had. And they had been reborn.

By some miracle they'd been born together at Mrs. Felicities Fairies. As fairy breeding operations went, this one was okay. Axel was sure there were better ones out there. He could distinctly remember the time the owners had let the water dispenser run out and all the fairies had needed to put up a fuss to get it filled up. And the male fairies were all strictly separated from the females except for breeding, but the cage enclosures let them see and speak to each other. That was rather hard on them. Roxas' friend, Sora, was carrying a torch for a lovely little female named Kairi. There was no chance he'd be allowed to touch her though. She was a very high bred Little Garnet and a perfect example of her breeding.

They were all perfect examples of their breeding, which was why they were still here. Axel was a Fire Lily/Sweet Apple cross with the Fire Lily looks but the excellent voice and bright green wings of a really high bred Sweet Apple. Roxas was a Powderpuff while Sora was a Royal Blue. Really good breeding operations usually kept some of the more neutral lines like Royal Blue and Fire Lily to freshen the stock.

"Axel!" Axel stopped his song and smiled, looking down into brilliant blue eyes and a cute little face. The little male Tawny Port swarmed into his arms and Axel hugged him gently, letting the boy nestle against his chest. He was less than a year old and had just been taken from his mother and put in the male enclosure. He was very needy for love and the male fairies were all doing their best to be kind to him. Roxas smiled and reached over to gently pet the babies soft, tawny hair, making him giggle.

Axel's main fear in life was that he might be sold and taken away from Roxas. But he almost three now and that worry grew fainter over time. He was beginning to think it was more likely he'd be used to sire Sweet Apple crosses for pet stores. Mrs. Felicities Fairies specialized in singing fairies, producing both pedigreed darlings and very nice pet quality fairies. The pet quality ones were usually designer crosses and his Fire Lily half could safely be ignored. As long as the voices were good enough, the results would be billed as Sweet Apple crosses. Axel hated the thought of being whored out that way but the only alternative was being sold. One way or another, they all had to earn their keep.

The boy in his arms began singing and they joined him again. The song was slightly melancholy and soon all the singing fairies joined in, creating a beautiful rendition of an ancient dirge. Sora and a few of the other base types joined in as well, although their voices weren't as fine. The song came to a natural end and Axel sighed as he patted the baby on the head.

"Want something to eat, kiddo?" He nodded and Axel flitted over to the feeder. They only had basic nut mix and Axel could vaguely remember that the world had much better things to eat. Like tomatoes. Would it really have killed the owners to give them some tomatoes? Axel shook the thought away as the little Tawny Port grabbed some nut blend. Roxas grinned and grabbed some as well and Axel was enchanted all over again by how beautiful he was.

"You're so good with kids Axel." His lover said and Axel blushed, glancing down at the little boy beside him. His name was Merry. Sort of a strange name for a boy, but that was what his mother had picked.

"Thanks Roxas. I like 'em." Axel smiled, a touch melancholy as he considered the likelihood that he'd be playing with his own offspring someday. He didn't want anyone but Roxas but the time would be coming. When humans wanted something, they got it.

Life in the fairy enclosures was governed by the cycles of day and night. They could see the days going by from the two windows in the room, one in the male enclosure and the other in the female. There were often little fights over who got to perch on the windowsill and look out at the forest. A deep part of Axel longed to fly free in that forest, but he didn't want to risk Roxas safety even if they could manage to escape. There were too many things that could kill a fairy, starvation being the simplest and most horrible.

As soon as the sun set, every fairy curled up in the hutches and beds to sleep until sunrise. Fairies were naturally daytime creatures, although they could see fairly well at night. Axel yawned and curled up with Roxas in the bed they shared. There were too many beds and hutches at the moment, but a bunch of children had just been sold. That would probably change soon if any of the new batch were boys.

They would just have to see.

* * *

"Woof!" Axel grunted as he had to dive for the ball. He managed to catch it, eliciting hoots of approval from the other male fairies.

The owner of Mrs. Felicities Fairies didn't give them much in the way of mental stimulation, so the bored fairies had found things to do. They'd made themselves a ball and started creating games to go with it. They'd nicknamed this one Foozeball for no real reason and the rules didn't make a lot of sense. They also tended to change at the whim of Dale, a Dusk and the self-appointed Foozeball King. The other males tolerated it cheerfully, mainly because the game was a rollicking good time.

There was a cry of pain and the game stopped as everyone turned to look. Merry was crying and gripping his arm. Axel swore as he saw what had happened. The house was old and some hutches had been put up and taken down. That had left rough patches in the wood and while most had been sanded down, a few hadn't. Merry had just found one of those spots. Even worse, a young female Tawny Port was flitting in a panicky way along the edge of the female enclosure. Axel was sure that was Merry's mother and her fear for her son could turn a minor incident into a full on fit.

"It's okay kiddo." Axel dropped the ball in favor of soothing Merry and began examining his arm. "Aw, you caught it on that spike. Let me see…" He used his shirt to clean away the blood and could soon see the problem. "You've got a splinter. Hold still kiddo, I need to get this out. Roxas." Axel whispered to his friend as he worked. "Go tell his mom to stop freaking, she's scaring him."

"Right." Roxas went to take care of that as Merry whimpered. It was a bit painful but soon Axel had the splinter out and the cut bandaged. Merry would be fine as long as he didn't get an infection and those were rare for fairies. Axel paused by the edge of the male enclosure, struck by the way Merry's mother was holding onto the bars and staring longingly at her son.

"He's going to be fine." He assured her and she glanced at him with a faint smile.

"Thank you." Finally giving up, she flitted away. Axel felt sorry for her. For all the females, really. It was hard having their male children so close yet so out of reach.

The next day, though, the one he was feeling sorry for was himself.

"Ow!" Axel knew better than to struggle when the humans got him out of his cage. It was futile anyway, the people here knew exactly how to handle an unwilling fairy. But he might have tried anyway if he'd known he was about to get jabbed with a needle. "What in hell? I'm up on my shots." Axel squirmed as the human holding him laughed.

"It's not for that. You're about to have a fun time." The young man holding him snickered and Axel was tempted to ask how getting stuck with something pointy was supposed to be fun. But then he was shoved into a much smaller enclosure and the question answered itself.

"…Oh." Axel paled as he saw the single bed and a shivering Kairi, curled up in a corner of the enclosure. He'd known from the other males that this was how mating usually went. The cage had special rations, sweet nectar and fruit blends. Along with the hormones they'd just been given, Kairi was certain to go into heat and Axel would have no choice but to respond. The fact that they didn't want it didn't matter. This kind of induced heat wasn't really natural and could last as long as a week. Self-control was not going to hold out that long. "Kairi, um…" Axel wracked his brain trying to think of what to say. Sorry, I don't want to but it looks like we're going to hump? That didn't quite work.

"I don't want this. I want Sora!" Kairi's voice was full of tears and Axel sighed, walking over and kneeling down beside her. She tried to scoot away but he didn't try to get any closer.

"I know and I'm really sorry Kai. But there was no way they were going to let you guys mate. You know that." Kairi sobbed but nodded. A Little Garnet/Royal Blue cross would only be good to breed designer crosses and there was one already, a pretty female. Why would they need another? They clearly wanted a Sweet Apple/Little Garnet cross. The two breeds went together very well and if his Fire Lily half showed up, it would compliment them both. Axel watched her sadly then scooted closer so he could gently hug her. They weren't feeling the heat yet anyway.

By the next day they were. Kairi was starting to look like the sexiest thing he'd seen in his life and from the look on her face, she was feeling the same about him. Axel decided to take things slowly and began gently preening her wings. Cleaning each others wings was something fairies did all the time, but if you took it slowly it could become a sensual dance.

"Axel… I've never…" Kairi sounded nervous and Axel blinked as he realized she was a virgin. That could be a problem.

"I've never with a girl." He admitted. Axel's experience was limited to Roxas, who was a touch older. "Can you help me out, tell me what feels good?" Kairi blinked but nodded. "Okay." The fact that they didn't really want each other only made him feel more solicitous. He didn't want to hurt her.

They made love and by the end of it, Kairi was calling Sora's name as she climaxed. Axel didn't mind, the name he was whispering in her ear wasn't hers either. They relaxed together afterwards, grateful the humans here gave them privacy at times like this.

"How is Merry? His mother, Lovely, is really worried about him." Kairi suddenly asked and Axel knew she was taking her mind off the heat. He went along with it easily. He preferred not to think about it too much either.

"He's a great little kid and he's doing fine. Everyone likes him." Axel reassured her. "He's got a great voice too, even as a baby. He'll probably go for a good price." That was a bit cold to say, maybe, but it was the only real protection they had. Fairies were expensive, exotic pets which could make them hard to sell but it was also their shield against bad treatment. Little Merry would go for a lot more than his and Kairi's child, but he'd take a lot longer to sell. The demand for pedigreed Tawny Ports wasn't as lively as the market for designer crosses.

They were left in the cage for a full week and by the end of it, Axel was sick to death of sweet nectar. The fruit treats were still nice though and he grabbed a couple handfuls of it as the humans unlocked the door and took them out. Axel squirmed a little at the grip on his wings then gave up, just holding onto the fruit. He'd share it with the other males when he got back to his own enclosure. Kairi called a goodbye and Axel smiled, waving at her as she was placed back into the female cage.

"Hey guys! Treats!" Axel called and soon the male fairies were swarming around him. They shared the treats very fairly and everyone savored their tiny taste of something exotic and sweet. Merry had never tried fruit before in his life and looked amazed as he chewed on a piece of strawberry. Axel noticed Sora staring at him, distinctly unfriendly, and wasn't at all surprised. How could it be otherwise?

Then a human came into the room, one of the younger women who worked here. At first the fairies just ignored her but then she began putting down towels on the floor and that easily caught their attention. They clustered around the bars eagerly, waiting to be let out.

"Girls first!" She said brightly and the male fairies groaned, going back to their games as she pulled out a basin and filled it with hot water. Then she let out all the female fairies, who had already stripped. They descended on the water, vastly enjoying their bath and many of the male fairies watched, entertained by the nude females at play. They did this about twice a week and it was always a pleasure for the fairies. When the water began to get cold they piled out and romped in the towels to dry themselves. Then the basin was emptied, the towels changed and the male fairies got their chance.

"Ow!" Axel winced as someone tugged on his wing, hard. "Stop it Sora." The Royal Blue was using the commotion as a chance to bother him. The look the brunette gave him was almost hateful before Roxas slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Yes, stop it! You know neither one of them had any choice." Roxas said sharply as Sora looked away, anger and jealousy painfully evident on his face. "I'm Axel's boyfriend! How do you think I feel about this?" That got Sora out of his internal world a bit and he winced.

"Sorry Roxas." He muttered, looking down. "Sorry Axel."

"It's okay." That reminded Axel and he slipped over beside Roxas, slipping an arm around the blonde as they perched against the bars. "You okay?" Roxas smiled at him and cuddled up, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"I'm fine. I made peace with it a long time ago. If they sold you, I'd just die." Roxas and Axel cuddled until the door opened and the male fairies piled out. Axel caught Merry as the baby fairy bumbled out, carrying him down safely. The little fairy could fly fairly well but not in this kind of jostling, excited crowd.

And they were very excited. There was splashing and rough-housing as the male fairies enjoyed their swim. The contrast between the boys and girls could not have been more striking and Axel vastly enjoyed contributing to it. The human girl finally had to shoo them out of the water and they only went reluctantly, not bothering to dry themselves on the towels. They were hopelessly soaked anyway.

"Brrr!" Axel shook off his wings and began to gently preen Roxas' for him. The downy softness of a Powderpuff needed more care than a lot of fairies. Roxas sighed in pleasure and leaned into the attention, enjoying the feeling of Axel's hands on his sensitive wings.

"Oh, Axel…" Roxas murmured and Axel glanced down, seeing his friend and lover was half-erect. It was the middle of the day but there was no reason not to play. Axel smiled as he reached down to gently cup Roxas' balls, lightly stroking the sensitive skin and sending him into full arousal. "Mmm… right now?" Roxas blinked. There was a lot more chance someone would stumble over them during daylight. Axel laughed softly, nuzzling his throat.

"Right now. Let's do it." That edge of danger was actually rather hot. Roxas nodded and knelt in front of Axel so he could begin to gently open him up. Axel licked his own fingers for a moment before carefully stretching Roxas. He wished they had some lube, but there was no reason for the humans to provide them with any. "Ngh!" Roxas grunted at the familiar sting then moaned as Axel found his pleasure point. Axel smiled, kneeling behind Roxas and using his other hand to slowly stroke his hot, throbbing length.

"Love you Roxy." Axel whispered in his ear and Roxas gasped, pushing against Axel's hands. Then they were gone and Axel was slowly pushing inside, filling him far more fully than his fingers ever could. "Love you so much, ah!" To Axel, Roxas felt like the best thing in the world. So hot, tight and perfect underneath him. Slowly thrusting into that glorious heat, he reached under the blonde and found his length again, pumping Roxas with every thrust.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned his name as the redhead hit his prostate and gave him a squeeze. "Ah!" Roxas was aware that the other fairies could probably hear them but didn't care. It just felt too good. It was always wonderful, making love to Axel. "H-Harder… ah…" Axel speeded his pace and Roxas could feel himself getting close to the edge, the heat and tension coiling in his stomach and penis… "AH!" Roxas released with a loud cry, his seed spilling on the floor of the hutch. Axel followed a moment later, burying his face in Roxas' blonde spikes as he released in a rush of pleasure.

"Mmm, so good… erk." Axel looked up to see what had prompted that choked, horrified sound and saw that Merry was perched at the entrance to their hutch. The baby fairy was looking at them in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" Axel sniggered as Roxas tried to think of an answer to the innocent question.

"Making babies." He finally said and Merry wrinkled his nose, confused.

"But you're both boys." That didn't make much sense to the little fairy. Roxas was stumped but Axel grinned as he came up with an answer.

"We're practicing making babies. We won't make real babies until we're mated with a female." That satisfied Merry but it looked like he was going to ask more questions. Axel decided he needed to cut this off. "And now we're going to sleep. Go ask Sora if you want to know more." Merry flitted off and Roxas laughed.

"That was mean Axel." He said sleepily as they both climbed into the bed. They could clean up the floor of the hutch tomorrow.

"Eh, he deserves it." They dozed off for a while then. There was no reason they shouldn't sleep during the day, really. Their lives were very simple at Mrs. Felicities Fairies.

Not necessarily fulfilling, but simple.


End file.
